Herapolis
by Moebius2015
Summary: SG-1 arrives on a planet where the culture has much in common with Earth's Antiquity. They are captured and sold as slaves in the city of Hera, goddess of legitimate marriage, birth and family.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy new year to you all! Here is a story that's been in the wait for a while, I started it last year and my muse wouldn't help me writing further. I hope you will enjoy how it turns out. Original SG-1 team and S/J ship of course, because what else could I write?! If you like this, check my other stories too!_

_This story is rated mature for whump and adult contents further into the story._

_Because of the planet and its culture, there will be a few Latin or Greek words. They are mostly self-explanatory but I'll leave a glossary at the head of the chapter just to make sure. A few references to Greek mythology on the way!_

_Hope you like it!_

_._

**HERAPOLIS**

_._

**Chapter1**

"My!.." Jack huffed "What a dry and rocky planet!"

"Exactly like I told you at the briefing Jack. Mediterranean climate and vegetation" Daniel commented lightly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, when you said Mediterranean, I was thinking sea. Beaches. Olives. Goats even. This is dry rocks and shrunken bushes" Jack whined.

"Try to see the good side of this, Sir, at least there's no sand" Sam said brightly, fishing a sunscreen tube from her bag.

"There's that..." Jack conceded.

"There is a town in sight O'Neill" Teal'c informed, pointing at the horizon with his staff weapon. A grey citadel was lying at the foot of hills mirroring the ones they were standing on.

"How far is that, you think? Five? Six clicks?" Daniel wondered.

"Something like that. Half hour if we find a bridge over the river down there"

"Well, we are on a road, there'd probably be at least a ford to cross over"

"Yeah, about that. Why is the city so far away from the gate?"

"The stargate on Chulak is far from the city as well O'Neill, although I do not know why"

"You have to remember that the stargate was built by the Ancients a very long time ago" Daniel explained. "The city was probably built centuries later, after the goa'ulds brought the people here from Earth. They had probably more use for the river than for the gate so, they built their city on the.."

"Why are they running?" Jack interrupted, pointing at a group of peasants who had showed up some fifty yard to their right and were running past them.

"Could they be hunting something?" Sam suggested.

"They do not appear to carry weapons Major Carter"

"Well, they are running toward the city, maybe it's lunch time" Jack joked.

"You were correct Major Carter, this is a hunt!" Teal'c warned urgently. "But those people are the prey!" he added, assuming combat position. A group of riders had just shown up, following the peasants. They were armed with nets and clubs, some of them also holding spears and bows. They were riding after their preys but there was no doubt they had seen SG-1, and it became soon obvious that they didn't want to kill the peasants. They rode past them in a circle to cut them from the city and force them back toward SG-1. Soon, the peasants were surrounded by the hunters, panicking, some of them crying, others desperately looking for a way out between the horses but they were mercilessly knocked out by the clubs or caught in the nets the hunters were skillfully throwing on them. Back to back in the middle of the group, the members of SG-1 had their weapons ready but they didn't dare shoot the archers who were holding them at point.

"Drop your weapons!" the leader commanded.

"If we shoot them, the arrows'll fly anyway" Jack hissed. He was furious about the situation, the whole mission had gone down so fast and they had no choice but surrender. As soon as they had dropped their weapons, the four of them were knocked out by some sort of white devices, the hunters acknowledging them as warriors far more dangerous than the peasants they were used to capture.

They came to as they were roughly drawn up to their feet, finding themselves chained to a line of prisoners and promptly made to walk.

"I hate when that happens!" Jack complained as he noticed his vest and jacket were gone and his watch had been replaced by irons. Looking around, he saw their things thrown under a bush like the hunters didn't understand the value of their weapons. His Major was two places ahead while Teal'c was at the back between a young girl and an older man. At first, he didn't see Daniel, because he had been placed at the front. They were at least twelve, if not fifteen prisoners, walking away from the citadel.

"Where are we going?" he asked. The closest cavalier glared at him, looking like he wanted to hit him.

"Silence!" he commanded. As they were reaching a turn on the hill, they were blinded by a second sun rising on the horizon, adding its heat and light to those of the one already at the zenith.

.

It was kind of funny how the drops on the back of the guy in front of Jack were running the same path as the drops before, and joined other drops along his spine before plunging toward the guy's ass to be sucked up by his loincloth at the waist. Jack didn't know if he envied the guy for being shirtless instead of cooking in his own sweat-drenched shirt, or if he was glad for the protection the shirt was providing against the two suns. His face was already burnt and he missed his shades... They had been walking for at least three hours now and the second sun was high in the sky already, while the first one was annoyingly slow at setting. The members of SG-1 were fairing quite well, they were in good physical condition and still had their boots on, but the weakest prisoners were beginning to struggle to stay on their feet, their stumbling and falling yanking at the chain, pulling irons deeper into every wrist on the line.

"Thirst is a bitch" Jack thought, his throat hurting under the hard breathing. They had been following the river for miles and Jack was sure someone was going to faint in the heat if they didn't get some water soon. It seemed their captors were thinking the same thing, because the leader announced that they would take a break at the ford.

Encouraged by the promise of water, the prisoners hasted their pace. Suddenly, the road was meeting the river, and they all threw themselves in.

"Don't fill your belly with water like a child" the old woman before Teal'c scolded.

"No?" Jack answered, reveling in the fresh and clear element.

"You should just rinse your mouth and drink a little. Everyone knows that. You are not from these parts"

"Er.. no. Where are we?"

"We are coming from Kolkos, going to the slave market at Herapolis"

"The slave market?!" Jack protested.

"Lower your voice. You do not want the guards to be angry at you"

"The slave market?" Jack whispered in a hiss.

"Yes. We will be sold there. Hopefully to a good house" the woman explained.

"Will not the people of your city attempt to rescue you and your friends?" Teal'c asked. The woman watched him, clearly impressed by his stature, before she answered.

"The town of Kolkos is not rich, we can not afford to entertain an army to protect us against slave hunters, many of us are captured each year before the big market of Herapolis. I was sold there once, and served for many years before I could buy my freedom and return"

"You can buy your freedom? How?" Jack demanded.

"If your master allows it, you can earn money and use it to buy your freedom. Herapolis is a good place to be slave. If you are not sent to the mines, the galleys, or die in the amphitheater, you could have a good life there"

Jack and Teal'c exchanged a concerned look before resuming their place in the line as they started to walk again.

.

It was late when they finally stopped for the night. They had been allowed to drink again before being chained at several trees that had obviously been used to that purpose many times before. The old woman told them that the city of Herapolis was just ahead. The slave hunters used to stop at that place so that their prisoners could wash up before entering the city.

"That's a good thing! Some of those guys have obviously never seen a soap in their lives" Jack complained.

"With all due respect Sir, you don't exactly smell like roses yourself"

"Yeah well, good point Major.. But at least, I don't smell like I peed in my pants. I'm sure some of those folks did"

"They must have been very scared when those hunters were chasing them Jack"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. The washing part is still a good idea"

"Sir, what are we going to do? I mean.. Tomorrow we will be sold as slaves and I'm afraid we will be separated"

"You can be certain of it Major Carter. Very few citizens would be able to afford four slaves in such a good condition as we are. Furthermore, it would be unwise to buy slaves who know each other and could conspire to escape or rebel" Teal'c supplied.

"I'm not letting any of us being sold!"

"Jack, you have to be realistic! They won't give us a choice!"

"We can escape tonight" Jack replied.

"With those chains on?"

"OK, then we escape in the morning when they send us in the river to wash up, we let ourselves sink and we swim away"

"The water is very low here, I don't think we'd have water over our ankles..." Daniel reasoned.

"Then what?" Jack hissed "You want to be sold as a slave? End up in a mine? On a galley? And what do you think they'll do to Carter? We can't let that happen!" he added, furious.

"Silence!" one of the hunters said.

"Please Sir, calm down. I can take care of myself" Sam whispered.

"No offense Carter but I'm not sure you realize what you're up to..." Jack shivered, reminiscences of Iraqi prisons sending bolts of fear along his spine. "We have to escape!"

"We will Sir, but we probably won't be able to before we are sold. Then each of us will have to find a way to escape, but we also need to find each other again"

"You can be certain that it will take many days before our purchasers are confident enough to let any of us wander freely, if they ever trust us"

"Is this possible? I mean, slaves? Free to wander around?"

"Oh yes. This seems to be a culture very similar to the Greco-Roman in the Antiquity. They had many slaves and many of them lived normal lives, entrusted with their master's business, children or health. It could be very rewarding.."

"Yeah well, I'm glad you are enjoying the prospect Daniel, but I'm not. I've seen that movie with Spartacus and it didn't seem to be that much fun"

"But Spartacus was a rebel gladiator Jack! You can't compare our situation..."

"How d'you know?! How d'you know you and I won't end up fighting each other in an arena?"

"Well I..."

"Slaves are more frequently sent to work in mines O'Neill. Or as house servants"

"Oh well, in that case... We've worked in mines before, if they ask for my resume. I'm sure it'll just swell!"

"We're gonna get a very good price for this one" A couple of hunters had stopped in front of Sam. "Get some light over here" one of them ordered. A third one joined them with a torch and lifted it in Sam's face, his hand grabbing her hair to turn her toward the light. Jack and Teal'c were barely containing themselves. Daniel wasn't sure if he should try to calm them down or prepare himself to join in an attack.

"Yes, so beautiful..." one of the hunters said, satisfied. "Wonderful eyes... and very unusual hair too. Fair skin..." he added, his fingers trailing down Sam's throat. "Too bad we have to sell you tomorrow already, I could have used you tonight but I don't want you to have bruises. I'll get a better price for you then" he smiled knowingly, his mouth dangerously close to her skin. He licked her neck and she struggled to free herself but he was holding her chain and she couldn't use her hands. He pressed himself closer until she whimpered.

"Hey, don't mark her" one of his friends warned, dragging him from Sam. "We want her nice and fair tomorrow" he added with a smug.

But the members of her team had heard enough and they all jumped to their feet, aiming at the throats of the hunters to strangle them with the chains. Several hunters rushed to them to try and contain the rebellion, which was spreading fast. Teal'c had a good grip and could feel his opponent weaken already, when a sharp pain burned his back and he felt all his nerves numb as in slow motion. He missed control of his limbs and fell. As he touched the ground, the numbness was suddenly replaced by a burning pain in every part of him and he wriggled in agony. His companions were soon incapacitated in the same way and the hunters freed themselves from their attackers.

"Ah! What was that?!" Jack groaned. It felt like a zat but they hadn't passed out, feeling the burnt the whole time.

"It appears to be a punitive device" Teal'c supplied.

"Silence!" Sam's aggressor barked, rubbing his neck. He walked menacingly up to Jack, who had attacked him "I'll sell you to the galleys! And you to the salt mines!" he growled to Teal'c. "And you'll end up with the wild beasts in the arena!" he barked at another of the prisoners who had nearly strangled the guy holding the torch. He produced a white stick and discharged it on the three of them, sending them again wriggling to the ground. "Tie them up for the night!"

Soon, both Jack, Teal'c and the third guy were lying straight in their ropes, unable to move a muscle. Teal'c was stoical as ever "It seems reasonable to think that Major Carter and Daniel Jackson will gain the trust of their new master faster than we will, O'Neill"

"Mm yeah.. You might be on something there T. Hey Carter! There's a stone digging in my shoulder blade. Would you mind? Left one.." Jack said, trying to lift himself to let her remove the offending mineral. "Aah, thanks. So, what we do?"

"I hid the GDO under a bush when we were captured. Hopefully it will still be there when we... if we ever go back before our codes are locked out of the base computers"

"Carter..." Jack warned. He couldn't fail to notice how her hand was still on his arm and how she was nervously clenching her fingers around it to stop her shivers.

"I'm sorry Sir, but it looks like this is going to be a very difficult mission to walk home from"

"We'll see Major. We won't know anything before we know where each of us ends up. Whoever gets free first looks for the others. If you don't find them, you go through to the alpha site and come back with reinforcements"

"But Jack! We don't know what we are up to! This is a little different from the Antiquity on Earth, they have those... zat-sticks they punished us with. I'm sure they used them to knock us out this morning. This points to a goa'uld somewhere. Maybe not directly on the planet, but they have technology the Greco-Romans didn't have!"

"Doesn't matter Daniel. We'll just have to improvise as we go. Gather information and make decisions along the way. I just hope Hammond doesn't send another team through before one of us makes it back. We'd end up having to rescue them too. Now try and get some sleep, you never know when you'll get the chance again. Hum.. Carter, would you mind?" Jack said, twisting his hitching nose. She stroke her thumb on the side of his face to relieve him, and their eyes locked, passing the many words they couldn't tell. Finally, she lowered herself to the ground, lying beside him and resting her head close to his shoulder, both worried about what would happen the following day.

\- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for welcoming this new story with nice reviews, they are always appreciated! Didn't want to keep you waiting too long, so here comes chapter 2! _

**This happened in the last chapter**: SG-1 has been captured and are on their way to the slave market in the city of Herapolis.

**Glossary:**_ Grammateus_: a scribe, clerk. _Dominus_: master. _Ares_: Greek name for Mars, the god of war.

.

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Get up! Up! Polydeus is up!" the hunters were shouting.

"Polydeus?" Sam asked.

"Polydeus. There!" a man sitting close to her said, pointing at the rising sun.

"Of course!" Daniel cried out. "Pollux! And the other one must be Castor. Or maybe, Khastor, right?" he smiled. The man nodded while looking at him like he was the village's idiot. "Doesn't everyone know their names?" he asked.

"Sure" Jack said. "Look, anyone could loosen those ropes? I have to pee"

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed.

The rest of the prisoners were sent to the river while the hunters were removing the ropes from the three rebels. They were taken to the river with a guard each, told to drink and wash up, then their chains were rearranged with their arms behind their backs and the chain in a loop around their neck so as to strangle them if they tried to free themselves.

"Very clever, guys, you should be proud" A hunter was already marching on Jack with his white stick at the ready.

"Leave him alone!" another commanded. "We don't have time for this. March!" He yanked at the chain and the first prisoner stumbled in the water, making the hunters laugh. The man got up on his feet and the column began its slow walk toward the city of Herapolis.

.

The first thing they saw as they reached the top of the hill was the sea. The wind was blowing the scent of salt toward them, reminding Daniel of his childhood on the shores of the Red Sea. A large vessel was leaving the harbor, hundreds of oars meeting the water like one. The city lying at their feet was magnificent. Several temples were visible even at that distance, with white columns of marble in the best Greek style. An amphitheater, palaces, an arena and other large buildings were surrounding the market place. On the suburbs were smaller houses and huts where freed slaves and simple citizens lived, presenting a buffer between the city and the swamps lying in the background. Between the hills and the city, meadows allowed cattle and horses to graze under the watch of a handful of herd boys.

"Daniel, isn't that a pyramid?" Sam asked, pointing at a low construction on the plain.

"Several actually. See there? There are two others" the archaeologist corrected.

"Isn't that odd? I thought pyramids were Egyptian, not Greek!" Jack said.

"There is actually several pyramids in Greece, and in Italy too. You can find them all over the world in different shapes and sizes and..." The column had resumed its march and Daniel had to interrupt his otherwise passionate lecture. They walked down from the hills and across the meadows until they reached the Western door of the city. The walls hadn't seemed so high from the hills, but they were impressive once you stood under them. Armed guards suspiciously dressed like Roman legionnaires stopped them at the door to check the identity of the hunters and make sure they were free men entering for the sake of trade. Other guards were checking the stock of prisoners for signs of diseases and parasites.

"You may enter" the main guard said after everyone had been checked. The group was herded toward the market place. People in the streets didn't even seem to notice them, it was perfectly normal for new slaves to be brought in on a regular basis.

At the base of the arena, was a revolving stand with five slaves standing and waiting for a new owner. The new comers were taken into the bowels of the arena to a large cell surrounded by smaller ones. An authoritative man and his grammateus, who was carrying a bunch of parchments, were waiting. The chief hunter saluted the men while the other hunters were lining the prisoners up.

"Here they are" the chief hunter said to the slave trader. "A nice lot. I think you'll be satisfied" He grabbed a torch and followed the slave trader who had approached the first prisoner to examine him.

"Open your mouth" he said. The chief hunter used his white stick to hold the teenager's mouth open and approached the torch so that the slave trader could inspect his teeth. Then the palpated his arms, thighs, and poked at his belly. Satisfied with his inspection, he asked the boy about his age, origins, skills and former occupation, which the grammateus wrote on a piece of parchment. After this, the teenager's irons were replaced by a light ring at the ankle. He was then told to strip and sent to be properly washed and oiled in anticipation of the sale. Teal'c was the first member of SG-1 in the line, and his inspection did not take long. The slave trader didn't seem surprised by the nature of the jaffa, indicating that he was well aware of their existence. He also seemed very pleased to have him in the lot.

"Guard! Send for Gracchus Lupus immediately. I have here a specimen he will want for his school of gladiators!" Teal'c remained stoic as ever, but his friends shared worried looks. Gladiator...

"Don't worry too much for him" the old woman whispered to Sam. "He looks like he could be a fine gladiator, and if he fares well, he could be rewarded with his freedom, fight for his own credit!" she said, seemingly delighted at this wonderful prospect. Sam couldn't believe her ears, but she didn't have time to mule over this because it was Daniel's turn.

"Scholar you say?" the slave trader was asking, obviously surprised.

"Yes" Daniel answered with his usual naive trusting assurance.

"What kind of scholar? Can you read?"

"Yes. Several languages. I use to study texts.. I study the past and the History of gods and people"

"What are those on your face?" the slave trader asked suddenly.

"Er... ah those! There are eyeglasses. My eyesight is not very good, they help me correct it"

"You don't see without them?" the slave trader wondered.

"Oh yes, yes I do! It is just difficult to focus on small things.. Especially when I read.."

"That's enough. You can go and prepare yourself. Guard, notify the priestess of Hera that she might want to have a look at this one"

"Priestess of Hera, that's good, right?" Jack discretely asked the old woman.

"Yes, very good. He would serve the goddess, it's an honor and a position only a few selected slaves can obtain!"

"As long as she's no goa'uld that is..." Jack whispered to Sam. In the meantime, Daniel was standing in his boxers, furiously blushing in the middle of the room as the guard was insisting that he stripped completely since the buyers would want to see exactly what they were buying.

Soon it was Sam's turn and Jack could hardly hold himself as the slave trader was palpating her in places he could barely allow himself to even think about. One of the hunters approached Jack, his white stick at the ready but the slave trader pretended not to notice and continued his investigation.

"What skills do you have? Can you cook? Weave?" he asked. Glaring, she gave him the answer she had given Turghan in his time: "I am a scholar and a warrior. I do the work of men" Jack was smiling proudly, both at what she had said, and at the way she had said it, as impudent as he would have done himself. But the guards and hunters roared with laughter, although the slave trader kept his inquisitive look on her, now with a hint of mistrust.

"Silence!" he told the men. "Warrior you said. How so?"

"I go to war on other planets with my team"

"Why?"

"To find new technology and defeat the goa'ulds" The silence in the room was deafening and except for the smug on SG'1's faces, all the others were suddenly looking astound. The slave trader gathered his wits fairly quickly however.

"A scholar? Are you studying the past too?"

"No, I am studying technology and physics"

"What are those?"

"The way things work, both in machines and in the universe" The slave trader nodded and walked to the next in line while Sam was freed from her irons and walked to the middle of the room to strip and wash up.

Although it was hard not to watch her, the situation was not allowing Jack to admire how hot she was. He was too busy following every movement from the males around her, and sure enough, some bastard hunter reached out to grope her bare ass. SG-1 jumped forward but they were immediately contained by the guards. The one at Jack's side was the hunter who had forced himself on Sam the night before and he had been waiting for just this reaction from Jack to shove his white stick in his ribs and keep it there as long as no one would tell him otherwise. The slave trader, who was talking to the old woman and thus facing the wall, hadn't seen the scene which had triggered SG'1's reaction, but he knew men and could guess what had happened. He was a stern but just man, and took his position very seriously. He had a reputation of treating slaves fairly and decently.

"I will NOT tolerate that a slave of mine would be molested in this establishment!" his strong and clear voice warned. "Leave this female alone and get out immediately" he added. The guilty hunter left without further ado while the one torturing Jack didn't feel concerned until the slave trader's glare became so obvious that he could feel it piercing his neck. He removed his white stick from Jack's chest and rose slowly to his feet, keeping his eyes down for fear of reprimands. Struggling to catch his breath, Jack eventually got back on his feet, holding himself to the wall to keep steady despite the burning fire in each nerve end. He caught Sam's worried look and locked eyes with her, both making sure the other was OK in one of their silent conversations. Intrigued by Jack's attitude, the slave trader turned around to have a look at both of them, clearly sensing that something was happening that he wasn't privy to. He finished his interview of the old woman and moved in front of Jack, effectively interrupting the eye lock.

"Open your mouth" he said, shortly thrown off by Jack's intense gaze now on him. Satisfied by the physical examination, he proceeded with the usual list of questions.

"What skills do you have?"

"I am a warrior and a leader"

"A leader?"

"Yep" The slave trader didn't need a more thorough answer. He could see in the dark eyes that this man was indeed a leader. But this was an unwanted skill in a slave. And there was no doubt he also was a warrior who would kill with his bare hands whoever disrespected the scholar woman. Maybe he could be a good gladiator... If not, he had enough stamina to survive for some time on a galley. While Jack was sent to have his irons removed and prepare for the sale, the slave trader moved to the next prisoner.

.

Naked as the day he was born and dripping from his wash, Jack joined the other males in one of the large cells siding the main room. The females were kept in another cell and he couldn't see them. Daniel and Teal'c joined him.

"Are you injured O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired. He had followed the whole scene of Jack being tortured by the white stick and had been worried.

"I'm fine big guy, it's OK"

"Did the slave trader say something?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Nope"

"Prisoners!" said slave trader announced. "You are now slaves. You have no name, your new dominus will call you whatever he pleases. You have no past, no family, no friends. Your only concern is to obey your dominus and serve him. You have no personality. You will become whoever your dominus wishes you to be. Your body is the propriety of your dominus and he will do whatever he pleases with it."

The slave trader paused for a moment, letting his words sink.

"However. In the city of Herapolis, slaves are to be treated fairly. Excessive punishment shall be prosecuted. If your dominus treats you badly, you can file a complaint with me or the priestess of Hera. But be warned! Those complaints are thoroughly investigated, and if they are unfounded, your dominus will be free to do whatever pleases him as a punishment for your impudence!"

The slave trader was pacing in front of the cells, making sure he had the attention of each and every prisoner. "Now. You have been gauged and the skills you claimed to possess have been registered on these pieces of parchment. Some of you will be presented to selected customers for a private sale. The rest will be displayed on the revolving stand and those parchments will be available for our customers to make their choice. If you have lied about your skills or physical condition, your new dominus is entitled to return you within six months. Slaves of lesser value will not be covered by this guarantee and will be given a cap to wear at the auction. Those of you who are not sold today will be sold to the mines and galleys tomorrow"

"After you are sold, your ankle ring will be marked with the seal of your dominus. Those rings allow your dominus to know where you are at all times. If you were ever attempting to escape, the ring would crush your ankle, so I advise you against trying. The town is well guarded and the legion is instructed shortly if a slave is missing. Do not be fools. The punishment for attempted escape is most unpleasant"

On those last words, the slave trader left the room and the prisoners were presented with flat round breads and water. They had not eaten since their capture the day before, and although the bread was dry and hard, some of the stronger men tried to steal from the weaker ones. Teal'c had made friend with an elderly man and would not tolerate the bullying. The man who had been garroted like Jack and Teal'c the day before was built like an ox and very hungry. He had made up his mind that one piece of bread wasn't enough and that he was entitled to at least two. Weak slaves wouldn't sell today anyway, and they wouldn't survive a week in the mines. The bread was a waste on them and he wanted it for himself. He started a brawl and the guards rushed into the cell to stop him, afraid that open wounds and bruises would lower their price. Teal'c and the bully were soon extracted from the common cell and isolated in two smaller ones. The men resumed their meal but soon, a guard entered the main room and addressed his companion:

"Gracchus Lupus will be here soon. Have the candidates prepared immediately!" Teal'c, the bully, Jack and several of the strongest men were lined up in the main room again to be oiled. The young slaves who had brought the bread were assigned to the task, carefully oiling every inch of the skin to make it glister. Jack could feel Carter's eyes on him and was fairly uncomfortable, standing naked for anyone to see, with a boy oiling every part of him. Once ready, the six men were kept standing for a few moments until Gracchus Lupus arrived. He was a nicely dressed, round, affable man in his fifties. Following him was an obsequious man with hard features who was holding a lash in one hand, and a white stick in the other. Enthusiast, Lupus began his inspection of the candidates immediately.

"Ah! By Ares yes! Nice specimens indeed. Oh a jaffa! How uncommon these days! Look at those wonderful muscles! I'll take this one yes. Let's see. What do we have on this parchment? Ah. You were a carpenter yes, good, good. Strong arms. Strong hands. I'll take this one too. You inspected the teeth did you not? Yes. As usual. I know I can trust you my dear friend. Good. Hu... What is that? Why did you select this one? He is half the size of the others. A warrior you say? Na, he is too old. Send him back. Ah yes, this is much better!..." Lupus continued to babble along, drooling on the meaty candidates still standing in line while Jack was walked back to the males' cell. Too old?! He was offended, and even more so when he caught the bright smile on his Major's face. Was she making fun of him? Half the size of the others, of course! They were giants! He was a tall guy himself but he had a normal muscular mass, that's it. Perfectly normal. And healthy. And not old! The smug on Daniel's face did nothing to lift Jack's spirits.

"Go away Daniel!" he grumbled.

"I'm glad Jack, really. It's bad enough that Teal'c has to end up being a gladiator, I would have been sick with worry if you had been sent there too!"

"Why, thanks Daniel" Jack said, suddenly soothed. "But I'm not old!"

"No you're not" Daniel smiled. Another man was sent back to the cell and the four remaining candidates were presented with leather loincloths and sandals. Then, a seal was attached to their ankle rings while Lupus was paying for their purchase.

"Now you are marked with my seal and part of my gladiator school. Achilles here will be your trainer. Gladiators are treated well, they are like stallions, we see to that you perform at your best. If I am pleased with your effort, I shall reward you with a young girl from time to time. Maybe with your freedom, one day, we shall see"

And on those giddy words, he left the room, followed by his new property and Achilles at the rear. Dread was suddenly seizing the remaining members of SG-1 as the door closed shut behind their friend.

.

\- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

**This happened in the last chapter: **the prisoners have been inspected and interrogated by the slave trader before the sale. Teal'c was sold in a private sale to the gladiator school.

.

**Chapter 3**

The prisoners were then taken out to the market. They were made to stand under a canopy just up the stairs coming from the prison, not quite as exposed as they would be when they would have to stand on the revolving stage for the auction later on. Potential buyers were already strolling in front of them, inspecting the stoke.

"This is so humiliating" Sam whispered to the guys after a matron had inspected her teeth and given her a knowing once-over.

"Yeah, I know" Daniel whispered back. "You OK?"

"To be honest, not really.. This is very uncomfortable" she said, trying to cover her chest with her crossed arms.

"I really miss my pants" Jack supplied, waving his hands around his bare hips. "I don't know where to put my hands" Sam smiled fondly at him, appreciating his effort at cheering her up even in their situation.

"Sir, can I ask you a... personal question?" she asked after a little while where she couldn't seem to be able to take her eyes from his butt.

"Sure"

"How is it that you are tanned like that... all the way?" she added, suddenly blushing. Jack's smug was a sure sign that he hadn't missed it.

"Why Carter... I'll tell you something. No I don't spend my afternoons lying naked on my veranda" Sam's blush took a deeper shade "I actually owe this to my grandmother. She was of Mowak descent"

"Oh..."

"I didn't know that" Daniel interrupted "that's fascinating! So I guess you could say you've got your dark eyes from her too, right?"

"Oh yeah"

"This is the one, ô Priestess" the slave trader interrupted, grabbing Daniel's arm to turn him around.

"Lucullus here tells me you are a scholar?" the Priestess asked. She was a magnificent woman radiating authority and self confidence.

"Yes Your Honor" Daniel answered without thinking. "I study texts, languages and signs from the past"

"What are those on your eyes?"

"It's a device to help my eyes see better Your Excellency"

"I see. You shall be called Linus. Have him prepared and brought to the temple"

"Linus, Your Honor...?"

"The device on your nose sets the focus on your eyes. Your eyes are blue, like the linus flower. It is uncommon here" she smiled.

"The linus flower, flax flower, of course" Daniel smiled back. He was immediately taken away and down to the prison again to be properly dressed and shod. His sale had happened so fast that Sam was mildly shocked and she felt a lump form in her throat. But she didn't have time to grow anxious because the slave trader was pushing her out of the ranks already.

"This one, Priestess, is also a scholar"

"What can you do?" the woman asked.

"Er... I... I'm an astrophysist" Sam answered, suddenly full of hope that she could get a worthy position and stay with Daniel at the temple.

"What is this?"

"Er.. I study physics, how things work, and technology, machines"

"No, I'm not interested. See with Hadrian Anthonius though. This could be something for him" the priestess said, turning her attention to some other slaves "I need someone younger, a teenager maybe, who could be my assistant in the ceremonies. If there is potential, an initiation is also possible. Do you have anything of the kind?" she added, following the slave trader. Sam's hopes were crushed in the egg as she was shoved back with the others. Three teenagers were taken out to be inspected by the priestess.

"You OK?" Jack asked Sam softly as he joined her. She didn't answer at once, but then, she lifted an uncertain face toward him.

"I'm scared Sir. I had hoped to follow Daniel to the temple, to serve there and use my skills as a scientist. Now however..."

"Now what?"

"Now I'll probably end up being a whore for some rich guy and I..." she had to pause to control her emotions before they overwhelmed her.

"C'mere" he said, just before stopping short. "Er... I would give you a hug but..." She considered his hands waving between their naked bodies "But... that'd be awkward..." he concluded, his arms falling along his sides.

"I don't care" she said, embarrassing him and holding around him for dear life. Taken aback, he slowly lifted his arms to hold her, careful at first but soon tightening his hold on her and relieving in the comfort it gave them both.

.

The sun was high in the sky and the time for the dreaded auction drew closer and closer. Both Jack and Sam had been examined along with most of the other slaves. Jack had stopped being infuriated by the words "too old". He heard them after nearly each inspection, and when someone was looking for older servants, they didn't want him either, scared by the word "warrior" on his parchment. Jack couldn't help but worry that he would not be sold that day, thus end up in the mines or the galleys the day after, as promised by the slave trader. He wanted to at least stay in the city so they would have a better chance to find each other when they'd escape... His worries didn't stop him from getting mad each time some man was allowing himself to probe Carter a little too close -and they had been many!- and after he had nearly mauled a fat customer that looked like a pervert, he had been removed and placed at the other end of the row so he wouldn't scare the buyers away. The distance didn't prevent him from assessing his position as an alpha male by glaring at anyone who would look at or approach Carter. Some customers just felt too uncomfortable and chose another female slave. Some others just turned their back at him to look at her and her parchment, and only a few dared defy him by openly inspecting her as it was their right to. The pervert was, of course, one of those...

There was another man too, who had been observing the lot for quite some time from a bench at a distance. He was beginning to get on Jack's nerves. He looked correct enough, but Jack was sure he also was rich and would probably be able to bid high for Carter. He was looking like he was writing a thesis on the behavior of slaves at the market. It made Jack feel like some lab rat and he couldn't help but wonder what the guy's intentions were.

The pervert was done with his probing of Sam, and on his way out of the canopy he stopped in front of Jack, gave him a once over and smiled a cold, vicious smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Who's that?" Jack asked when the man had walked away.

"It's the Magister Aquilon Tiberus. A powerful citizen of Herapolis. You don't want to cross his way" the guard informed.

"Guess not..."

Jack was beginning to be thirsty in the heat, and hungry too. It had been many hours since the little piece of bread they had been served in the morning, but he supposed the slave trader wasn't interested in feeding them unnecessarily. He would have to feed those who wouldn't sell today, but the others would be fed in their new homes, maybe. There was in any case little hope for food before the evening. Water on the other hand...

"Can I get something to drink?" he asked. The guard sent him a look, and turned around to gather a bucket and a ladle. As Jack was holding the bucket for the next man to drink, he noticed that the odd man from before had left his bench and was hovering closer. The slave trader had seen him, but seemed to know the man wouldn't listen to smooth sale pitch, and didn't approach him. The man was still keeping a distance from the slaves, but was clearly observing them, seemingly more interested in their behavior than their bodies. Taking his time, he approached several of them to question them. His questions were out of the ordinary and several of the slaves couldn't answer him. Jack found him more and more intriguing. The man approached him without a word, locking eyes with him as if to read his soul... Not liking that a bit, Jack tried to glare him into submission and the silent contest went for a few moments, when the man suddenly asked:

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you think a man should be allowed to relieve his craving whenever he needs to?"

"What kind of a man are you?" Jack fumed "We are no cavemen, for crying out loud! Don't you think a little respect's in order here?" The guard was approaching, ready to intervene if the citizen was menaced. The man's face however, opened in a pacifying smile as he took a step back, studied Jack again for a short moment and resumed his walk, stopping a little further to interrogate a new slave as if on his usual digestive stroll.

"Nutjob!" Jack spitted. He saw the man chuckle silently and couldn't be sure if it was a reaction to his word, or to something the other slave had said. He continued watching him as he was going from one slave to the other with his strange questions, until he reached Carter. There, he pointed at Jack and said:

"Is he your companion?"

"Yes" Sam answered without hesitation. She was sure he had meant companion in the meaning of mate, but she had no wish to detail her relationship with the Colonel to this man. Jack felt his eyebrows climb to his hairline, but he immediately composed himself to back her up. She certainly had her reasons to say that and he was not about to sabotage her plan, whatever it was.

"And you are a warrior. Do you hunt?"

"Er... Not regularly but it has happened yes" She was really wondering where he was going with that.

"Good, good! The priestess of Hera said you mentioned machines?"

"Yes Sir, I study physics and machines"

"Good. Have you seen this before?" he asked, producing a white stick. Sam started back.

"Yes Sir" she said with a frown.

"Have you ever held one?"

"No Sir"

"Good. Here" the man said, giving the stick to her. She frowned, wondering what he wanted her to do with it. She was not about to use it on anyone, if it was what he expected from her!

"Go on! Open it! Take it to pieces!" he encouraged eagerly. Dumbfounded, Sam proceeded nonetheless to humor him. She opened the stick and removed the different parts, careful not to break the little crystal at the end of it.

"Good" the man said when she was done. "Now put it back together" he prompted her excitingly. Both guards and slaves were following her progress closely and held their breath when she returned the stick to him. The man pressed the stick to his forearmed and pulled the tigger. The grimace of pain was soon replaced by a nice smile.

"Good, very good indeed" he said, walking away, leaving Sam dumbfounded on the spot. What was it that man had wanted with her?! Her eyes found Jack's, who shrugged with a smile on his face, hoping that the man would take Sam with him. He had made his mind that this was some mad professor who would allow her to play with doohickeys at will. Of course, there was the issue of the weird questions he had about sex and a man's needs but somehow, Jack was confident it had just been talk to gauge his reaction, as he had done with other slaves later on. No, if only that man could buy Carter, she would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**This happened in the last chapter**: Daniel has been bought by the priestess of Hera. Sam had hoped to join him but the priestess has no use for her skills. Many male customers are interested in her, she is scared. A strange old man asking weird questions might be her best chance.

**Glossary**: _Gymnasium_: training center. _Matrones_: wives of important citizens. _Quaestor_: a public official, here presiding the auction.

.

**Chapter 4**

As Khastor, the second sun, was beginning its descent, the heat became a little more bearable and the streets seemed to wake up. People were leaving the coolness of their houses to go about their business. The Eastern part of the city was filling with sounds from craftsmen's activities, slaves were wandering from one stall to the other, gathering the necessary ingredients for the evening meal at their master's house. Sellers were yelling and bragging about their products, dogs and geese looking for crumbs or leftovers under the stalls. Climbing down from carts driven by their slaves, the town's dignitaries were gathering on the slopes under the gymnasium to discuss politics, while the matrones were taking their turn to the public baths; Children armed with buckets formed a line at the fountain, waiting for their turn and a happy chat could be heard from the basin where women were beating the linen of their dominus' household. After an hour or two, those in need of a new slave gathered around the revolving stage, waiting for the auction to begin, tension rising among the prisoners.

Eventually, the quaestor announced the beginning of the auction and the less attractive slaves, wearing a hat indicating they had no guarantee, were gathered closest to the stage. Jack was frustrated, knowing that Sam was the crown jewel of the lot and that she would be last to climb on the stage. Because of that, he would not know what happened with her if he was sold before her, which was a distressful thought. He nearly wished he would not be sold that day, but it would mean the mines or the galleys for him and frankly, he had worked in enough mines already, and the galleys were not that attractive either.

A man with a club foot was presented first. He was solidly built and Jack had heard that he had lost his foot when he had tried to escape his former master, his ankle being smashed by the ring. He was still able to work though, and a modest family bought him for a cheap price to work in their house and field. Two or three older prisoners were presented after him but no one seemed to be interested and they were returned to the prison to be sold the day after. Fortunately, the old woman they had made friends with was sold to a young couple in need of someone to attend their first born and she seemed happy with her fate. The fact that she had already served as a slave had been a determining factor, since the young couple felt she would be easy to deal with and trustworthy. One by one, the prisoners' fate was decided and they were dispatched to the four corners of the city. There was only five of them left now, and Jack was certain he was next on the stage. There was no way he could expect to be sold for a higher price than Carter or the three young and handsome specimens remaining. Studying the small group of potential buyers at the front row, his gut churned at the sight of the pervert returning and taking a seat. "Hell no!" he thought. "Anyone but him!" He couldn't bare the thought of any of them being left into the clutches of this man. To his amazement, one of the young women was brought to the stage in his place and the auction started immediately. He addressed one of the guards:

"Why isn't it my turn? She is more valuable than me, I should have been first"

"You have already been sold" the guard answered absently as he was following the auction.

"What? Already sold? But who? When? Why am I still here?"

"An important citizen bought you in a private sale before the auction but he is interested in other items too and will collect you at the end of the auction"

"Who bought me?" Jack wanted to know. But the guard pushed him away, not wanting to be disturbed anymore, and another guard walked him back to his place.

"Who bought me?" Jack asked him.

"I have not been informed. You will find out soon enough. The auction is soon over"

"What did you say Sir? Someone bought you already?"

"Yeah, no one wants to tell me who. I just hope it's not the pervert over there..."

"God I hope not. And I really hope he is not buying me either..."

"If he does I'll break his neck"

"Sir no! You'd only get yourself into trouble and I'd end up with him anyway. Promise me you won't do anything like that!"

"Carter..."

"Promise me!"

"I just.. Sam.."

"Sir! Please!" She was both angry and scared for him... There was only one thing to do. He promised. At that point, the young woman was sold to a rich dignitary and taken away. The guard took Sam by the arm and forced her up on the stage.

"Wait! What about them?!" Jack asked, pointing at the two other prisoners.

"They are sold too and will be picked up at the end of the auction. She is the last one"

"Why?! Why is she sold at the auction and not them?"

"Only one buyer was interested in each of you three. For her there were several. She'll make a good price!"

.

And so it began. Sam had been pissed at Turghan when he had forced her to turn around and expose herself in that damned blue dress, but she would have paid for that blue dress today. In all her glorious nakedness, she was standing on the stage, exposed for all to see while the slave trader was declaiming her physical characteristics and unusual skills to the audience. The words "scholar" and "warrior" were followed by shocked murmurs of approval and excitement in the crowd. The slave auction was one of the rare entertainment they had, and they knew the best part of it was to come. Two or three bidders fighting for the possession of the best slave. The bidders usually played along, the show being an occasion for them to reassert their status and power in the city, their strategic skills and their poker faces. Sam was terrorized, but not about to show it. She stood steady on her feet, showing a blank face with a hint of fierceness in her eyes.

The first bidder was a man Jack hadn't noticed before. He was exceptionally dull and commonplace, nothing distinguished him from the crowd behind him and Jack had to make an effort to identify him again after he sat back down. The second bid was placed by Pervert Aquilon Tiberius. His smug smile sent shivers in both Jack and Sam, who turned their looks back to the first bidder in expectation. But a third bidder entered the scene, the crowd bobbling with excitement. Tiberius didn't seem happy to see him, which seemed a good thing to Jack at first. But the new comer looked like Julius Caesar with short hair resembling steel wool, harsh features, a crisp white tunic under a chain mail and a red mantel. He didn't look like the kind of guy who cared for beautiful women nor scholars, and Jack doubted he was interested in Sam's skills as a warrior. What did he want with Carter?

The first bidder held for a few rounds but he gave up pretty quickly and melted back in the crowd. The two others had reached insane sums already and Jack was both proud and worried. Did one of these guys buy him? Would Carter be bought by the same one? What did they do with their slaves? None of them seemed a good choice, but of course, he would choose harsh over perverse any day. At least, with harsh he knew what to expect. With perverts you could never anticipate the next blow...

The opponents were taking more time between their bids now, needing to consider their next move and think their strategy through. At one point, it looked like Tiberius had the advantage and the other one was about to give up, the quaestor initiating the final count down, but suddenly, the mad professor stood up, holding a large roll in his raised hand.

"By Hera, the sale is over!" he declared. The crowd burst into a frenzy. Tiberius was looking daggers at him and the other bidder was gone already.

"What?! What just happened?" Jack begged.

"Hadrian Anthonius has used the right of Hera" a young guard said eagerly, looking at Jack as if his words were self-explanatory.

"And?"

"Hadrian Anthonius is the High Attendant at the temple of Hera. As such, he has a first right to choose slaves for the service of the Goddess. In the case of highly prized items like this one, he has to wait until the final count down before he can use the trump roll. When he does, he effectively closes the auction, committing himself to pay a fee over the final bid and to personally ensure that the slave will be used properly"

"Oh thanks God!" Jack exclaimed, relieved to know that Carter was now safe. He was also ridiculously proud that those people had recognized her value in such a way. Triggered by some insane curiosity, he felt he had to know the final price the mad professor would pay for her.

"A fee you said? How much?"

"I don't really know. It has been privately settled between the quaestor and Hadrian Anthonius when he bought you"

.

Sitting at the back of Hadrian Anthonius's cart, Jack couldn't believe his luck! Here he was, WITH CARTER, in the cart of the High Attendant of Hera -quite a mouthful but it sounded like a nice occupation- who seemed to be a decent man (much more that the two others anyway), making their way slowly along the river toward a beautiful domain they could see on the slopes of a green hill ahead.

"The vine is early this year" their new dominus said casually. "Our wine has a fair reputation in the kingdom"

"You are making wine?" Sam asked politely, pulling at her tunic, which she found too short because it only covered half her thighs.

"Of course. Everybody makes wine" the dominus smiled. "I think you'll enjoy the process of wine-making, Helen" he said to the girl he had bought for his wife. Jack and Sam had been surprised to find out that their master had bought the girl too. She must have been around eight, had a lovely face and bright eyes, but horrible burn scars on her back and arm as well as a spot behind the head were hair would never grow again. The child had been very scared at the prison, but the dominus had already charmed her when he told her she would be named after the legendary Helen of Troy, a woman of astonishing beauty, like herself.

"Oh look!" Sam showed Jack some people crossing the river. "It's the old woman who has been so nice to us" And true enough, the woman was following her new owners across the river, struggling to keep her balance between the stream reaching her calves and the slippery stones covering the river bottom. The young couple had reached the bank on the other side, waiting for her. Not wanting to appear weak and dishonor her new owners, she hastened her pace and fell, finding herself sitting in the river, her new tunic soaked and her pride washed down the stream. She was struggling to get up again when a strong hand grabbed her arm and she was suddenly gathered in Jack's arms, who carried her to the other side. As he lowered her to her feet, she patted his jaw like she would her son, and thanked him. The young couple was waiting, watching approvingly, then the old woman followed them and Jack waded through the water again, returning to the cart. As he was climbing out of the river, he realized he had missed a sandal and stood there for a moment, wondering if he should go back and look for it.

"Come up here now, I'm sure Hephaestus will be able to find another one for you" the dominus said before turning to Sam. "I had made up my mind to name you Amanda, "worth of love" but I think after that, I have no choice but name you Atalante, don't you think?"

"Atalante? What does it mean?"

"Atalante was a huntress, like the goddess Artemis, and the only female companion of Jason, who was leading the Argonauts. It has become quite obvious that your companion deserves his name of Jason"

"Jason? Why?" Jack asked as he was climbing back in the cart.

"Jason was son of a king, but his father had been chased away by his own brother, who was ruling while Jason was growing up as herd boy in the mountains. The oracle told Jason he was son of a king and would regain his kingdom. The same oracle told the false king to beware of a man with only one sandal. Jason followed the oracle's advice, took a sword and walked down the mountain to reclaim his throne. On his way, he met the Goddess Hera who had disguised herself as an old women to try him. He agreed to carry her over the river, and in so doing, one of his sandals snap off but he continued undisturbed and regained his throne. So you see, Hera gave me all the signs I needed to know that I had to name you Jason"

"Makes sense" Jack concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, and sorry to have kept you waiting for this new chapter! Things are very busy at the moment since I am preparing a show and making all the props, but it is soon over and I'll be able to post more regularly. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 5 as much as the others!**

**Chapter 5**

**This happened in the last chapter:** Hadrian Anthonius, High Attendant at the temple of Hera, has used the trump roll to snatch Sam from the other bidders at the auction. Jack found out he had also been bought by Hadrian, who gives them the names of Jason and Atalante.

**Glossary:** _Domus_: house. _Atrium_: a large open area in the center of a building, often with a basin collecting rainwater. _Vestibule_: entrance hall. _Triclinium_: dining room. _Latrine_: toilets. _Dona_: Lady.

The domain was magnificent. Surrounded by fields of vine and olive trees, the gardens were offering higher trees providing shadow during the hot hours of the day. The domus itself was of white stones that kept the heat out. In the middle of the buildings was an atrium, a courtyard where a basin provided freshness and the possibility to bath. Some grass and a bench under a tree made this little in-house garden very attractive. It was surrounded by a gallery opening to the different rooms of the house. Upon their arrival, Hadrian summoned his household in the vestibule to introduce the newcomers.

There was his wife Ophelia, five children aged from five to thirteen and the oldest son Orion with his young wife Agatha. Hadrian and Ophelia also had two married daughters who lived in the city with their husbands, and a son who was an officer in the legion. To serve the family and take care of the domain, many servants were needed. Those serving in the house had been called in to welcome the newcomers. Neither Jack or Sam could believe their eyes. All the servants were disabled in one way or another! Hephaestus, the supervisor, could have given a lesson to Teal'c about body building, but his leg had been cut under the knee and he had a prothesis. A man on crutches was missing an eye. A woman had so extensive scars that she was disfigured... It was quite creepy and Jack suddenly wondered if he had misjudged the man who had bought them. Was he mistreating his slaves into cripples? But those people looked happy and very fond of their dominus, adults and children both.

"I'm sure you are both hungry and tired" Hadrian said. "We will have dinner. Tomorrow you will be shown around and Hephaestus will assign you to your duties. Come now" he said, holding Helen's hand and leading all his people to the triclinium, a large room where food was already waiting on low tables. A slave was holding a basin of water at the door for all to wash their hands before the meal, and two young men served wine cut with water before joining the others. The newcomers were astonished to see the slaves sit along with their owners and share the same meal of cold meat, cheese, fruits, nuts, olives and bread. Helen was sitting on the dominus' couch, where the youngest of his daughters had joined them. Jack and Sam sat awkwardly on the couch facing them, but Ophelia invited Sam to join her in another cluster of couches where she had settled with her daughter-in-law. The man on crutches took her place at Jack's side and introduced himself as Horatius.

"Ah Horatius" the dominus said. "Jason will take over your duties while your leg heals" He turned to Jack and explained "He broke his leg the other day, falling from a difficult horse he was training. He has many duties in the house and on the farm, he will tell you all about that tomorrow" he smiled to both men. Horatius seemed to be a nice guy in his thirties, well-built with board shoulders, and Jack wondered what it was he would be set to do. He really hoped he would be spared from training horses!

"So Horatius.. How long you've been here?"

"I came here for about fifteen year ago. Before that, I was a fisherman. One day I was fishing with my friends on a boat, we were attacked and taken slaves by pirates. When we were walked to the city, someone threw stones at us. That's when I lost my eye. Our dominus bought me and called me Horatius. From the hero Horatius Cocles, who lost his eye defending a bridge all alone against a whole army" he explained proudly. The others had listened to Horatius, seemingly enjoying the short story. As soon as he was done, Penelope wanted to tell her own story and how she had been named after Odysseus's wife because of her talent for weaving. The slave master was about to tell how the dominus had deemed his handicap a good reason to name him Hephaestus, when said dominus rose to his feet to ask for silence and offered to tell how he had chosen names for the newcomers. Cheers welcomed the proposition and everyone settled to listen carefully, nearly forgetting to eat.

After a very agreeable evening, the servants were sent away. Helen was sent to the children's room where she would sleep and serve her young mistress with a couple of other slaves. Hephaestus took Sam and Jack to the slaves' quarters and showed them to a cell with a couple of straw mattresses on the floor. Despite being in a basement, the slave's quarter were clean and light with walls painted white and small windows under the roof.

"Usually, male and female slaves don't share cells but the dominus says you are a couple. This will be your cell. The domus has latrines" he said proudly "at the end of this corridor. Daphne is the wake-up slave, she'll fetch you in the morning. Dress down and put those on, they are our dominus' colors, anyone will know you belong to him" he said, handing them white tunics with a blue ribbon at the bottom. Sam was satisfied with it, since it was a bit longer than the one she had been given after the sale.

"You will call me Master, and the members of the family "Dominus" or "Dona". Have a restful night" Hephaestus said.

"Er.. wait a minute will ya" Jack stopped him. "You wanna tell me why... er.. no offense but... Why is everyone crippled here?" Hephaestus smiled before he answered, sensing the worry in the new servants.

"You don't have to worry, you will be well treated here. Our dominus is a good man and he sees beyond one's body. He uses to buy crippled slaves who would otherwise be sent to die in the mines because no one else would buy them. He gets them cheaper this way, so he can buy more of them, which reduces the work load on each of them. They are also grateful and loyal to him"

"So... what happened to your leg?"

"I tried to escape from my first dominus and the ring crushed my ankle. As a punishment for my attempt to escape, the dominus had my leg sawn off. Slowly."

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed in horror, covering her mouth, afraid she would be sick any minute.

"I was lucky Dominus Hadrian was willing to buy me after that"

"Yeah well.. We... are... not crippled. So why did he buy us?"

"I do not know Jason, but you can be sure he has a good reason"

"He said he bought me in the name of Hera...?" Sam said.

"Ah!" Hephaestus beamed "Then he will take you with him to the temple, you are very lucky Atalante!"

"Hey" Jack wanted to know "Is it usual for slaves to eat and sleep with the masters here?"

"We only share our dominus' meal on special occasions, like when newcomers are introduced to the household. We usually eat in the kitchen or where we are stationed for work. But it is usual for trusted servant to sleep in the family's rooms to serve and protect them during the night. You will be taught all about that when Polydeus rises again. Now you should rest"

"Right. Thanks. Good night Hephaestus"

Sam and Jack were left alone, awkwardly standing at the entrance of their cell and watching the two straw mattresses occupying most of the floor. After a moment, Jack turned around toward the end of the corridor.

"I'll go and check the latrines"

"Good idea" Sam said, following him. They found the room, were a torch was burning, and stared, slack-jawed, at the five seats along the wall.

"Those people aren't big on privacy, are they...?" Jack grumbled.

"You can say that again" Sam muttered, walking into the little room and studying the accommodations. "That's actually very ingenious Sir. There is a stream under, acting as a toilet flush!"

"Cool" Jack commented, before he made a face "but I'm less impressed by the toilet paper..." He was pointing at a doubtful swamp floating in a jar full of smelly water.

"Eeeeww!" Sam cried. "We definitely have to find our own swamps or whatever, but I'm not using the common one!"

"We should do that. No way I'm touching that... thing either... Maybe you could find some leaves or grass or whatever for yourself while I take a leak?" he suggested. Sam left him with a nod, and when she met him again he was lying on one of the straw mattresses in their cell.

"Did you find soap anywhere Sir?"

"Not sure. I used something looking like oily ashes from a pot just outside the latrines' door, there was a small basin with running water I assumed was the washbasin"

Sam thanked him with a smile and went back to wash her hands. Then she stretched on the other straw mattress and watched the Colonel for a moment as he was trying to find a way to open and remove the ring at his ankle. Giving up, he lifted his eyes and met Carter's.

"What?" he asked.

"I was thinking that it's a little awkward that people think we are married and all, but I'm sure glad you are here with me Sir"

"Yeah, me too" he smiled. "I just hope Teal'c is OK"

"Yeah... And I hope we get to meet Daniel soon at the temple"

"Me too. Hopefully you'll find a way to remove those things, and escape. Let's get some rest now. Night Carter"

"Good night Sir"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This happened in the last chapter: **Sam & Jack arrived at Hadrian's domain and met the occupants of their new home.

.

At dawn, a middle aged women bearing a torch silently walked the slaves quarters on her bare feet and entered each cell, shaking the slaves' shoulders to wake them up before she walked to the next cell.

"Atalante, Jason, it is dawn, you have to wake up. Hephaestus is waiting for you in the vestibule"

Used to life in the field, the two officers stood up at once and followed her, Sam trying to comb her hair with her fingers, followed by Jack scratching his hitiching 3-days beard.

A couple of slaves were leaving Hephaestus with their instructions for the morning when the group reached the vestibule. Daphne left the two officers to attend to her own duties.

"Jason, Atalante. This is your first day, it is important that you learn to behave and fulfill your duties in a way that pleases our dominus. You will be paired with more experienced servants who will teach you how thing are done. Jason,you will accompany Horatius to the stable, he will tell you what to do. You will find him already on his way, follow the path directly to your left, you will soon find him. Atalante, you will help Dona Ophelia to bath and dress this morning. You will knock twice on this door and wait for an answer before you enter. Salute our dona and join Tiresia. She will show you what to do"

"Er..." Jack hesitated. "No breakfast? How about freshening up?"

"What is breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Some food in the morning?"

"We don't eat this early. You'll have some fruits, nuts and wine when Polydeus is half-way to the zenith"

"Polydeus?" Jack asked. Sam nudged his shoulder and whispered:

"The first sun Sir"

"Oh yeah, Polydeus..." Jack smiled at Hephaestus who was looking at him like he was half stupid "Yeah well, and about freshening up? You know I could do with a shave..." Jack continued, scratching his jaw. Hephaestus frowned.

"I can see that Jason. This looks very uncivilized indeed, you will take this up with Horatius, he will provide you with a razor at the stable"

"They have razors in the stables here?"

"Some slaves use to sleep there to watch the horses and prevent thefts. They will have anything you need"

"Fine. I'll go and find Horatius then" he said as he passed the heavy door.

"Er.. Excuse me Hephaestus, I would also like to freshen up if that's OK?"

"OK?" Hephaestus frowned.

"Er... If that's not a problem"

"How would you freshen up? You don't have to shave"

"No of cause" Sam smiled. "But I could do with a comb though. I wish to be presentable before I enter the dona's chamber"

"Naturally" Hephaestus approved. He showed her to a little shelf in a room siding the kitchen, where she found everything she needed, did a quick wash-up and hasted to Dona Ophelia's chamber where she knocked twice as instructed.

"Enter" the deep voice of Dona Ophelia ordered. Sam opened the door, bowed discreetly and closed the door.

"Good morning Dona Ophelia"

"Good morning Atalante" Ophelia smiled from her bed. "Tiresia is in the bathroom already" she waved toward a door on Sam's right. Entering said room, Sam recognized one of the young slaves from the day before at dinner. She had clear eyes, long dark wavy hair and a fair skin but a resolute face. Her wild beauty reminded Sam of the Wonder Woman TV-show she was watching as a teen.

"Atalante?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, you must be Tiresia" Sam answered, reaching to shake her hand before she remembered only Earth people were introducing themselves this way. She was therefore surprised when Tiresia extended both her hands toward her. She took them in hers and smiled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to teach me many things today Tiresia. I've never washed nor dressed anyone before"

"Really? Isn't is something every girl learns to do where you come from?"

"Er.. no.. not exactly. So, what should I do?" Sam answered, not wanting to start a long explanation about school, science and the Air Force.

"First we have to fill Dona Ophelia's bath with water. One bucket with warm water for three of cold. While you do that, I will prepare her dress and massage her"

Sam didn't really enjoy the idea of bearing all those heavy buckets but she didn't have a clue about massages so she had no choice. Maybe Tiresia would teach her later on, it sounded much more fun. It became soon obvious that the young woman was blind, although she seemed to know the rooms so well that she was able to work swiftly. She showed Sam a passageway behind a curtain, that was a shortcut to the kitchen where the water was already boiling. Sam filled a bucket and carefully carried it back. She could hear Dona Ophelia chatting agreeably with Tiresia and acknowledged once again how lucky they had been to be bought by this family.

Meanwhile, Jack had shaved and felt human once more, then Horatius had showed him how to clean the stables. Jack had never had a thing for horses, they were too big and nervous, which made them unreliable, in his opinion. Maybe it had something to do with that time his dad had put him on a huge horse and taken him for a calm walk in a field, he had said. The dogs running along in the high grass had scared the horse, who had swerved and reared, knocking him down and nearly trampled on him in the process... And here he was now, cleaning each stall with the horse still in, watching him as he was scooping soiled straw and manure out. Horatius was limping around on his crutch, dragging fresh straw bundles to the stalls Jack had cleaned, and spreading it in. Hadrian's horses were renowned and he wanted the best for them, expecting his slaves to treat them as well as the members of his family. Jack spent most of his day cleaning, feeding, currying and bathing the magnificent animals, but was happily exempted from training them since he had no experience and it was a task for experts.

.

As Khastor, the second sun, was reaching its zenith, the heat became unbearable. Jack and Horatius went back inside the domus. Hephaestus sent Horatius to Dominus Orion to fan him during the mid-day's nap.

"Jason, you will wash the floor in the vestibule and the triclinium. Warm water and rags are in the kitchen"

"Yes Sir" Jack obediently answered, although not thrilled by the task. "It's better than the mines though" he thought. At the kitchen door, he was met with a view that stopped him on the spot. A buttock barely covered by a short tunic was the first thing he saw. A woman was on her four, leaning deep in a cauldron she was energitically scrubbing. When he realized who's six this was, his heart beat suddenly accelerated and cold sweat ran down his spine. After the first shock, he managed to compose himself enough to find his voice again.

"Er.. Carter... Whatcha doing?"

"Sir! Hi!" she said, straightening up and sweeping hair away from her sweaty forehead, unaware of the image still burning in her CO's mind. "I am scrubbing a cauldron Sir"

"I can see that..." That and other things... The top of her tunic had slipped down on one side, revealing more than it was supposed to. He gulped.

"They don't have dish washing liquid nor wire wool, so this takes ages and a bit of elbow grease"

"What are you using then?"

"Ah... At first, I removed the worst of the sauce with a handful of straw. Now I'm attacking the bottom with brick powder and a piece of wood..." she waved the item at him. "I miss my dish washer Sir" she sighed. Jack winced in sympathy, checking another cauldron hanging over the fire.

"I'll take some of that if you don't need it, I'm washing the floors"

"Of course. Buckets over there, just refill the cauldron with cold water so it's always full. I saw a kind of hard-brush broom over there, you could certainly wrap a mop around it"

"Thanks Carter" She acknowledged him with a smile and dove back inside her cauldron. Jack fetched a bucket and proceeded to fill it with warm water. He nearly burned himself in the process, his eyes not really focused on their task. He had seen her naked yesterday and manged to keep his cool, but this...! So hot! Coming to his senses at last, he closed his mouth, tore his eyes from her and carefully grabbing his bucket, he left.

.

Polydeus had disappeared behind the horizon and the temperature was suddenly much nicer, a breeze was rising and Khastor provided its dimmer light. Hephaestus was satisfied with everyone's work and had given the slaves some free time before they would be called in again to prepare for the evening meal. Several of them had taken the opportunity to go and bath in the river, both Jack and Sam joined them to get rid of the dirt and sweat of a hard day's work. Once again, they had been taken aback by the lack of modesty, everyone just dropping their clothes on the bank to jump stark naked into the water. They agreed that they would attract more attention to themselves if they made a fuss out of it rather than joining in some naturism for the time being. His mind still filled with the image of her energetic scrubbing of the cauldron a few hours ago, there was no way Jack could avoid noticing how gorgeous his Major was and he hurried to the water, appreciating the coolness of the river before he embarrassed both himself and her.

After their bath, they were lying on the grass, letting Khastor gently dry their backs.

"Carter? Have you noticed any kind of technology in the house?"

"Yes Sir, plenty. In the kitchen for starters, they have a device that stirs the food so it won't burn and scorch the bottom of the pan. They also have current water and a clever faucet system that you've probably noticed. Maybe not real technology, but I'm sure the Ancient Greek didn't have that. In Dona Ophelia's room I saw a communication device and some other things I didn't have a chance to identify. The slave master, what's his name again? Hepha-something.. have you had the chance to get a proper look at his prosthesis? It's actually a device, I don't know how advanced but it is more than a wooden leg, the ankle is articulated and if you look closely you'll see small lights blinking sometimes. And then, we have the white sticks and those lovely rings" she said, turning the bluish circle around her ankle.

"Yep... In the stables, Horatius showed me a racing cart Hadrian has. It's pulled by a horse, but it has no wheels, it levitates on air cushion or some electromagnetic field like those trains in Japan. I'm sure it's partly made of naquadah. I bet you Teal'c could refer to an episode of Star Wars having something similar. I also noticed that the doors of the house are thieves-proof with recognition devices. Probably recognizes our rings when we are in range. Don't you find it's odd, all those primitive ways and things side by side with ultra advanced technology?"

"I agree Sir, this is strange. I wish we could talk with Teal'c and Daniel. They could certainly enlighten us there"

"Yeah... I hope you'll have a chance to visit the temple soon and learn some more about that technology. We really have to find a way to remove those rings soon, and after all, you are supposedly bought in the name of the good goddess so you should be at the temple. Not that I'm complaining about the company or anything" he smirked. She smiled back, and was about to answer when the other slaves called for them to walk back to the domus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This happened in the last chapter:** For their first day as slaves in Hadrian's domus, Jack and Sam have been working hard but were well treated and able to look around for technology in the house and stables. Sam is eager to start working at the temple and find out more.

**Glossary:** _Patrician_: nobleman

.

But days passed and Sam had still not left the domain. About a week after their arrival, a party was given at the domus for the respectable citizens of Herapolis. Sam had been assigned to the kitchen to help and prepare the meal, while Jack was paired with Priam to carry the heavy dishes and serve the guests. As they were returning to the kitchen with their dish empty, a strong-looking guest hailed Jack.

"Hey! You! Yes, you, the new one. Come here" he said. As they approached, Priam whispered "Jason! Bow!" Jack bowed reluctantly.

"Closer!" the guest growled impatiently. As Jack humored him, he felt the man drying the sauce from his hands on his hair. He wanted to jump backward and yell, but he was still holding the heavy dish and couldn't drop it without risking hurting Priam.

"You can go" the man said when he was finished. As they reached the kitchen, Jack let his frustration explode.

"What was that?"

"It doesn't happen often, but Palma is a swine. It amuses him to plague the slaves"

"And we are supposed to accept it?"

"We are here to do whatever they want. Don't you know that?"

"Doesn't that bother you, people using your hair to dry their hands?" Jack asked, trying to clean himself with a rag. Priam shrugged.

"You'll wash your hair tomorrow. It's only a little sauce"

.

After the episode, Jack avoided the area where Palma was lying with his friends, and when he had to come closer, he put on his black-ops mask to remain impassible in the best Teal'c-fashion. Toward the end of the evening, most of the guests were satiated, less slaves were required in the kitchen so Sam was sent to the main room to serve wine and take care of those who were already so drunk that they needed assistance to find the latrine or get back up on their couch. As she left the kitchen, Jack warned her about Palma and she did her best to stay out of his sight, but the patrician had an eye for beautiful women and it didn't take much time before he noticed her. When he sent another slave to fetch her, she had no choice but walk up to him.

"How may I help you?" she humbly asked. Palma stood up, a smile on his lips and started examining her.

"Incredible!" he taunted "She isn't a cripple! This is a surprise in these parts... What does Hadrian Anthonius want with a beautiful, whole slave?!" he laughed.

"Maybe he's finally discovered how to have fun!"one of his friends suggested. "Hey! Maybe she is weak-minded?"

"That's the least of my worries, with such a body she can be as clever as a cockroach, for what I want to do with her she doesn't need brains!" Palma joyfully declared as his hands were roaming Sam's backside suggestively, eliciting a roaring laughter from his drunken friends.

"I will buy her!" he decided. "You! Come here with a torch!" Fighting the rage building up in his chest, Jack grabbed the nearest torch and approached Palma, who was inspecting Sam's teeth.

"Nice... very nice" Palma commented appreciatively. He grabbed her hair and forced her to his greedy mouth while she struggled. Jack was ready to snap. Releasing her, Palma protested that she has too much clothes on and that beautiful slaves were supposed to serve naked. He ripped her tunic off and began to grope her breasts, Sam doing her best to escape his iron grip. At that point, Jack snapped and shoved the torch in Palma's neck, right under his ear. The man brawled as his skin sizzled and the grease soiling his tunic took fire. In the tumult, Jack grabbed Sam's hand and ran, but they were soon caught. Sam managed to slip into the kitchen where the other slaves wrapped her up in a sheet but Jack was brought back to kneel in front of his victim, both arms forced up his back and four guards pointing their spears at him. People were fussing around Palma who was lying on a couch, his neck covered with a wet cloth that Jack recognized as Sam's tunic. Finally, holding the cloth to his wound, Palma stood up and paced several times in front of Jack, suddenly kicking him hard in the ribs. He resumed his pacing, building up his anger, then walked menacingly up to Jack and snarled "You dog! I will skin you alive! Slowly..." With a wicked smile, he reached for the dagger hanging at his belt, but Hadrian intervened.

"You will not kill my slave Palma!"

"He attacked and burned me! I crave his life!" Palma yelled, removing the cloth for all to see his wound.

"No. I need him for the service of Hera. Furthermore, you were molesting another of my slaves, he defended my property as his duty dictates, and although his attack on a citizen of Herapolis is unacceptable, your behavior was unworthy of a patrician!"

Palma was furious to be dressed down in front of the other guests on the account of some filthy slaves. But Hadrian was a rich and powerful notable, Palma was clever enough to back off.

"Fine. I will not kill your precious slave. However, I am entitled to punish him" Hadrian's chest tightened. He could not protect Jack any further. He nodded and sat back on his couch, worried as to what Palma was about to inflict his slave. The white sticks could be very painful if used a certain way... And Palma was known for being harsh and taking pleasure in others' suffering.

.

Satisfied, Palma returned to his couch, a sick smile on his lips as he watched Jack, crouched on the floor with spears on his neck. Enjoying the attention he now had from all the guests waiting for his sentence, he scanned the assembly, his eyes lingering sadistically on Sam at the kitchen's door before returning to the slave at his feet.

"A whip!" he said, loud and clear. He snapped his fingers toward his personal guards. One of them immediately hurried outside to the carts to fetch a whip. The guests were both startled and excited, Hadrian's family and servants horrified. Slaves were usually punished with white sticks, they were painful but the effects were short-lasting and they didn't bruise the skin. Whips were seldom used, and it had never happened in Hadrian's domus. Jack was dragged up and made to stand in front of the patrician. The room was silent as the first lash fell on Jack's back. This was not his first rodeo and he had known what to expect, but there was no way to brace oneself against the long, burning pain spreading where the lash had bruised the skin. As he jumped forward in a defense reflex, the guards shoved their spears toward his throat, forcing him to return to his spot and take the next lash. From the kitchen's door, Sam was watching the scene with the other slaves, Hephaestus holding her firmly by the arms as she tried to free herself.

"We have to stop him!" she protested.

"Anything you try would turn against Jason or you, you are better off accepting the punishment and be done with it" Hephaestus growled.

"You don't know that!" the Air Force Major protested.

"I know. Palma was my first dominus"

All blood left Sam's face. She stopped struggling and turned to face Hephaestus. Her eyes went from his face, searching for any sign that he was lying, to his abused limb. Fear was creeping its way to her heart as she realized the danger they were into.

Jack had remained silent at first, but as the sixth lash fell on his already bruised shoulders he could not refrain a grunt. Palma smiled viciously and Sam twisted her hands in despair, but Jack stubbornly straightened and kept his burning glare on the sadistic man, mobilizing his anger to keep his focus from the pain, ignoring the treacherous tears running down his face. However, as lashes were falling again and again, he wavered and the guards had to put him back on his feet several times. Hadrian couldn't stand it anymore, he jumped from his seat and with his most authoritative voice, he stopped the whip.

"Enough!" he said.

.

The guard holding the whip was unsure what to do next. His arm ready to strike again, he was searching his dominus' eyes, but Hadrian was holding his glare on Palma, daring him to counter his order. Slowly, Palma nodded and the guard lowered his arm. Priam and Hector hasted forward to support Jack, who was unable to put one foot in front of the other anymore. They took him under the arms to drag him out of the room and the feast resumed as if nothing had happened.

Sam, tears rolling freely on her cheeks now, set to follow them but at the sight of the pulp her CO's back had been reduced to, she felt sick and had to run outside to throw up.

Her stomach finally empty from its contents, she felt a presence behind her and jumped, ready to defend herself, finding only Penelope who was holding a cup of water for her.

"Here, you'll feel better" she said with a empathetic smile.

"Thanks" Sam gratefully answered, taking the cup to rinse her mouth. "I have to go" she said, giving the cup back.

"They took him down to the slaves quarters" Penelope told her before returning to the kitchen. Sam was desperate, she had no idea how to dress such wounds and had no modern equipment nor medicine. Not even a very needed pain-killer! As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found her CO stretched out on a bench as slaves were proceeding to dry the blood from his back. He couldn't help but flinch and grunt at the careful ministrations.

"This will stop the bleeding and help you heal Jason, but it will sting" Daphne said, producing a pot with a dark liquid. "Atalante, you will sit at his head and hold him. Hector and Priam please, secure his legs. Horatius, help me"

Reluctant to see the poor man suffer even more, Sam sat at the end of the bench and nearly jumped away when he grabbed her, his hand fiercely holding her calve and his other arm reaching around her bottom to dig his fingers into her hip. In doing so, his head was almost on her lap and she automatically began to stroke his hair as he jerked under Horatius and Daphne's first application of the dark liquid.

"God! What's that?! Take it away!" he cried.

"It will help you heal" Daphne soothed, calmly continuing to apply the liquid with a cloth on his wounds.

"I don't care! Stop! Stop! Aaah!" he cried again, his body jerking as she touched a very deep cut.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm so sorry" Sam said again and again, stroking his hair and holding the hand on her hip. Her lap was wet from their joined tears and her heart was breaking apart at each cry and whimper he made.

"God! Oh God! Carter! Make them stop! Please! Make them stop!" he said in a sob. Suddenly he jerked again then his body went limp and Sam felt her heart instantly freeze with terror.

"Sir?! Sir!"

"He passed out, darling" Daphne reassured her "This is the best that could happen. We will be able to dress his wounds without causing him any more pain" she smiled softly without stopping her work. Taking advantage of the situation, she smeared the dark, viscous unguent all over his back and checked his ribs.

"This doesn't seem to be broken, it will heal itself if bruised. You will stay with Jason for the night. Dry the blood from his back and smear more of this on any bleeding wound" she told Sam, handing her the pot as she was done.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Mostly styptic powder, vinegar and cobwebs" the woman answered before returning to her duties in the kitchen. Dumbfounded, Sam let her jaw hang for a while, her eyes going from the stairs where Daphne had disappeared to the pot still in her hand.

"Vinegar!?" she mumbled "They are dressing open wounds with vinegar!?" She secured the pot under the bench and resumed her stroking of her CO's hair. She had to admit the unguent had stopped the worst of the bleeding but she was not sure she would have the heart to submit the Colonel to such torture again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**This happened in the last chapter**: During a party at Hadrian's house, Jack defended Sam from a guest molesting her, and was whipped as a punishment. The other slaves have tended to his wounds and left him in Sam's care.

**Glossary**: _Domini_: plural form of dominus.

.

A couple of slaves had helped Jack to his straw mattress later in the night but he was now conscious and very much in pain. Any move was tearing apart the wounds that had already started to dry. Sam was doing her best but she was feeling helpless, offering water and drying the sweat from his temples.

"Get some sleep Carter. I'm not going anywhere soon"

"I wish I could do more Sir. I wish I had my first-aid kit. I wish I could take you home to Janet"

"I know you do Major. Get some rest"

"I'm so sorry"

"Please, don't. There was nothing you could do!"

"Still... I'm sorry"

"Look... I'll have to go to the latrine... Can you help me up?"

"Are you sure it's wise? I could certainly find a chamber pot..."

"I'd rather... use the latrine... please?"

"Sir... OK, fine... Try and roll to the side, slowly. There, give me your hand"

"Hold on a minute.." Jack said, pale as death and dizzy from the pain "Wouldn't want to pass out on you... OK"

They managed to get him up and walking. Although he had to lean heavily on her, they made it to the end of the corridor and Sam insisted that he sat down if he wanted her to leave him alone in the room. Although not happy to be bossed around by his second, he could acknowledge that her demands were reasonable so he humored her. As soon as he was settled, she left him alone, waiting outside the door, until she heard him grunt:

"Oh god! Shit! Carter!"

She rushed inside and found him collapsed on the floor. He had tried to stand up on his own and nearly passed out from the pain, managing to hit his head and hurt himself again in the fall.

"What do you think you're doing Sir?! Why didn't you call me?" she cried, trying to help him up. But he passed out again and she let him rest on the floor to get help "Proud, stubborn male..." she muttered on her way. She found Horatius but he couldn't help her carry the Colonel with his bad foot. He pointed her to Priam who was coming back from the young domini's bedroom where he had served them a late snack. Priam was strong and nice, he helped Jack back to bed and offered to wash him up to allow Sam to grab some food and drink, since none of them had had time for that yet that evening. She also took some time to use the latrine and freshen up before she returned.

"How is he?" she asked when she saw the Colonel still unconscious.

"I dressed the new cut on his forehead. I think he is sleeping now, but you are in for a rough night. This was a harsh punishment, and we have to pray Hera that his wounds don't get infected"

"What if they do?"

"Then Jason could die"

He returned to serve the guests still partying in the triclinium, leaving Sam terrorized in their little cell.

.

She had managed to catch some shut-eye during the night, but most of it was spent drying sweat from the Colonel's face, applying more goo on his back and listening to his breathing and whimpering. She didn't understand what he was saying, she suspected he was talking Arabic, or maybe Iraki. Sometimes he seemed to beg for mercy, other times he would shout the same word over and over, probably "no" or "stop", she supposed. He had never told her a thing about his time as POW in Irak, but she had no doubt that he had been whipped there too. In the morning, she was exhausted but surprised to see dawn without Daphne waking them up. Then she realized that everybody would sleep late that day since the last guests had only left an hour or two ago.

When she woke up again, it was late. She could hear some activity going on in the kitchen, and appreciated that Daphne had let her sleep longer, acknowledging that her duty for the day would be to take care of the Colonel. She turned to see to him, and found the man soaking in his own sweat, burning with fever. Scared, she ran to Hephaestus, who sent for Kheiron. The old one-eyed man was acting as a physician on the domain, which was why Dominus Hadrian had gratified him with the famous centaur's name. Sam had not met him yet because he had been working at the temple until recently. She had barely gotten a quick glimpse of him when he was walking into young Dona Diana's room a few days ago.

"His fever is high but he is sweating, which drives the Fire away from the body. This is a good thing" Kheiron said softly. "It is cleansing Jason's body from the Evil spirits trying to invade him. If the Fire wins, the fever will stop after a couple of days. If the Evil wins, Fire will continue and consume him"

"How can we make sure that the Fire wins?" Sam wanted to know. The old man smiled gently at her.

"Offer to Hera" he said with a little twinkle in his eye. Sam couldn't prevent her eyes from rolling and Kheiron had all the answers he needed. He could see that although she was clever and educated, she doubted Hera's might, which was a paradox in Herapolis, since any clever and educated person would be called to the temple and be allowed to serve Hera as a privilege. "You will continue to dress and smear his wounds. In addition, you should make sure his head is not burnt by the Fire. The Fire is good for the body, but it would cook his head up and damage him. Wet his hair with fresh water and sponge the sweat as often as you can. I will return in the afternoon" he said, scrambling to his feet.

"Thank you Kheiron" she said sincerely. The wise man watched her intently for a few seconds before he softly stated: "You love him but you are not his mate. How is this possible?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise at the bold statement, then fear seized her. How did this man know such things? Would he tell on them? Would they be returned to the slave market because they had lied?

"You need not worry, I am only curious as why you would wish others to believe something that is not true, especially something of such nature" he said, leaving Sam dumbfounded and worried.

.

Sam had done her best to keep the fever down with sponge baths and keeping the Colonel's hair wet, but it kept rising and she was scared he wouldn't survive. The last time Kheiron had visited, he hadn't said a word and left with a frown on his face. Now, Dominus Hadrian himself was standing at the door and Sam knew it could only be a very bad sign if their owner himself was in the slaves quarters. She felt all blood leave her face when she realized the Colonel was most certainly going to die. Hephaestus gently showed her out of the little cell, lifted her straw mattress against the wall to create more room and left the cell himself to give space to Kheiron and Hadrian. Both men were devising quietly above Jack's body and Sam couldn't hear their words. They were nodding gravely as they spoke, then, Hadrian made a sign to Hephaestus who promptly left. Hadrian walked to Sam and said:

"Jason is very ill. There is only one hope left, but if it is Hera's will, he will live" Then, feeling he had given her hope again, he walked past her, followed by Kheiron, leaving Sam sick with worries.

.

A couple of hours later, the three men returned, leading a tall woman Sam recognized from the slave market as the Priestess of Hera. In a blue outfit, a man was following her, carrying her bags. A man Sam would have recognized anywhere.

"Daniel! Daniel! Oh my god it's you!" she cried.

"Sam! It is so good to see you! I didn't expect to find you here! I've wondered for days what had happened to you! You OK?"

"I am, thanks. We were very lucky to be bought by this family really"

"We? You mean Jack's here with you?"

"Yes, he is! Unfortunately he is the one you are here for. I'm afraid he doesn't have long to live" Sam said, worry tightening her throat as she stepped aside for Daniel to have a look in the little room full of people.

"Is it Jack lying there?" Daniel whispered suddenly scared. He knew they had been called in for a slave dying from infected wounds. "What happened?"

"He was whipped Daniel! It was awful..." she said in a strangled voice before tears started to roll down her cheeks. Daniel took her in his arms and it was all she needed to finally let herself sob her worries and frustration in her friend's chest. When she regained control of herself, she continued "sorry.." she smiled. "After the first night, he was burning with fever. I tried to keep it down but it kept rising and his wounds got infected. And now they called the priestess because he is going to die"

"Oh no, no Sam, the priestess will not take his last words and absolute all his sins to assure him a place in Heaven. She will try to heal him with something more powerful than traditional medicine. You see, the temple is a wonderful place, they have all kinds of texts and technologies there, it's incredible!" Despite her worry, Sam had to smile. Daniel was just being his own self and it was nice to get that figment of her old life back. "I wish you could see it Sam, really!" he continued.

"Linus! I need the little black bag and the red cloth" the priestess called sternly. She had grown accustomed to her servant's enthusiasm but she wished he could contain it and behave as a dignified servant of Hera when they were visiting important citizens of Herapolis.

"Yes Vesta" Daniel immediately answered, hurrying to present the items. He gave her the little bag to open while he was unfolding the red cloth. He was about to cover the sick body with it, as he had learned, when he remembered that the body was his best friend's. Jack was lying on his belly, his back exposed for all to see the angry marks left by the whip and Daniel felt sick at the sight. How could anyone want to torture a man to such a state? Some of the wounds were still bleeding lightly, most of them turning black and blue but healing and causing no worry Three or four deeper cuts were clearly infected, oozing pus. The man himself was delirious with fever.

"Linus. The cloth" the priestess scolded.

"Yes Vesta. Sorry" Daniel apologized as he complied. He covered his friend's wounds, careful not to hurt him although the poor man was whimpering softly. Daniel stepped back to let the priestess begin her ritual. At the last moment, he remembered the censers he was supposed to fill and light. He was clearly disturbed by Jack's state. Sam had said they had been lucky with their owner, but Jack had been beaten so badly, how could this be anything lucky? He would have to try and get some time to talk to her, he thought while stuffing the censer with the essence the priestess had selected for this particular ritual. Reaching in the bag, he produced a little device resembling a pencil, and lighted the censers with it. A thin silver smoke was soon puffing from the device's chimney so Daniel placed it in front of Jack's face and the priestess began reciting incantations, annoying Sam no end from disappointment and frustration at seeing that the promised "powerful medicine" was no more than smoke and incantations that primitive tribes had been fooling themselves with since the beginning of times. Her last hope at saving the Colonel had been reduced to nothing in the blink of an eye. And Daniel was playing along, waving smoke under their friend's unconscious nose and repeating the priestess's words, his eyes closed in a deep concentration. She so wanted to slap him!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This happened in the last chapter: **Jack was delirious with fever from his infected wounds. As a last resort to save him, the priestess of Hera was called in. She was accompanied by Daniel who served as an assistant in a primitive ritual with smoke and incantations. Sam was furious at Daniel and certain the Colonel was going to die.

.

Sam was about to leave them to their antics and vent her frustration somewhere else, when the priestess produced a device from the black little velvet bag. It looked like a thick bullet at first, but when the woman activated it, it elongated into some kind of wand of a heavy silver color, looking like pure platinum. It produced a soft hum and a dim light where it was in contact with her hand. She started rubbing the wand on the red cloth and the tip lightened too as it touched Jack. Sam couldn't help but wince in sympathy with her CO as he jerked in pain, even delirious as he was. The priestess started rubbing the tip of the wand in light circles, then she closed her eyes to feel her way along the deep wounds through the wand. After a while, she placed the device flat across Jack shoulders where it lighted up totally. She rolled it down and up his back several times, all the while singing softly in the thin smoke from the censer, and the light from the wand was intensifying as the ritual went. That was fascinating, Sam had never seen such a thing... Suddenly, the wand flashed several times and died out. Daniel covered the censer with a cap and helped the priestess to a stool as she seemed exhausted. Kheiron, who had followed the procedure with a deep interest, was now checking the priestess's pulse and sent Hephaestus fetch some drinking water for her. Meanwhile, Daniel was packing the different items they had used, even the red cloth which was now soiled with pus and blood. It would be ritually burnt at the temple when they returned, to complete the healing. He examined his friend's back carefully and seemed quite satisfied with what he saw. Sam just had to come and see for herself. The skin was whole and the wounds were closed, none of them bleeding nor oozing. Even the black and blue color was fainter and the whole back was looking healthier. Sam wanted to touch the freshly healed skin, but he was still her CO and she didn't really dare put her hand on his bare skin. She hesitated a long time before she gave in and almost religiously let her fingers glide on his shoulder blade. In full disbelief, she looked up to the priestess, who was watching her through half-closed lids.

"What is the name of this man?" she asked.

"Dominus Hadrian named him Jason, Your Highness" Sam answered in owe of the woman who had saved the Colonel from a certain and painful death. The priestess closed her eyes again and remained silent for a long time, then she asked:

"So of course, you'd be Atalante?" Sam frowned before she answered.

"Yes, this is the name Dominus Hadrian gave me...How...?" The priestess simply smiled and left. Sam was annoyed that these people seemed to know something about the Colonel and herself that she didn't, but she was too happy that he was safe to let those worries spoil her joy and relief for the time being.

.

Daniel had been lectured as soon as the priestess had been alone with him.

"Linus, I am disappointed in you today. You did not behave correctly, talking too much and too loud, forgetting your duties, letting yourself be distracted by a beautiful woman"

"I am sorry Vesta, I can explain"

"Please do"

"This man and the woman are my friends. We were captured together, as well as another man who is now at the gladiator's school. I was sold before they were and never knew what had become of them. I was overjoyed to meet her again, and distressed when I saw the state of my friend. That is why I was distracted in my duties, Vesta. I apologize."

"I see" the priestess said. "How long have you been friend with them?"

"For many years. We have been through a lot together. If you would authorize me to do so, Vesta, I would very much like to have some time to speak with them before we leave"

"If Hadrian Anthonius authorizes it, you may remain here until Khastor is half way to its zenith. We are waited elsewhere after that"

"Yes Vesta, thank you"

With Hadrian's permission, Daniel walked back to the slaves quarters to find Sam.

.

They had been sitting on the stairs leading down to the slave quarters and exchanged as much information as they could. Daniel was now in a hurry to leave to be back at the temple on time, when they heard the awful sound of someone being sick.

"That'd be Jack" Daniel said. "I'd better hurry to the temple and get this ceremony done with. I hope I'll see you soon again Sam. Take care of Jack and say hello when he's up to it!"

He rushed up the stairs while Sam hurried to their cell to find Jack on all four, violently vomiting in a pot Priam was holding for him. When he was done, he was so exhausted he felt he would pass out. Breathing hard, he dragged himself back to the straw mattress with Priam and Sam's help.

"Here, you should drink some wine" Priam said, holding a cup to him. The water was barely red with wine and smelled mostly of vinegar. Disgusted, Jack tried to push the hand away, the smell making him sick again.

"Please Sir, you have to keep hydrated"

"It stinks Carter"

"Please?" she implored. Barely opening an eye, he saw how worried she was and complied. She smiled at him and sat at the head of the straw mattress. Jack thanked Priam and collapsed back, dragging himself up between Sam's legs so he could rest his head on her thigh. She immediately proceeded in drying his sweat-drenched temple.

"I will take this and bring another, clean one" Priam said as he was leaving with the soiled pot. "Get some rest now Jason"

"Thank you" Sam smiled. Jack was already so drowsy that he didn't even react.

A couple of hours later, Sam was about to succumb to sleep herself when Jack's body jerked, shivering with fever. He was again sweating and looking pale, almost green, so Sam wasn't surprised when he suddenly sat up, looking urgently for the pot.

"You know, food is disgusting enough to vomit, but bile and vinegar are really not as delightful as they sound" he said between two hard breaths.

"Yes Sir" Sam answered, presenting him with the sour wine, which he used to rinse his mouth and hydrate, despite his former declaration.

Once he was done, they resumed their position on the straw mattress, Sam tiredly stroking his wet hair as he was shivering under the blanket.

"Daniel was here with the priestess to heal your wounds. He said you'd be sick but it should pass when they achieve the ritual by burning the cloth they used on your back. Although I don't know how them burning a piece of fabric in town can have anything to do with your nausea, I hope he's right. He said you should be completely fine about twelve hours after they performed the ritual, and I assume it's been almost six already. Well, I can't really be sure, I think I dose off at some point"

"You must be exhausted, you've been up all night and you have taken care of me since. Get some sleep, I'll be fine now"

"Daniel said he had seen Teal'c at the gladiator's school" she continued. "He is called Ajax there, it means something like strong warrior I think, he is doing well. They also have a few goa'uld larva at the temple, so no matter how long we are stuck here, it won't be an issue for Teal'c"

"That's a good thing, although I really hope we'll be outta here before he needs a new goa'uld. I don't like the idea of those goa'ulds here, what do they keep them for? Are they implanting people with them?"

"Daniel didn't know, and he doesn't know much about Hera's whereabouts either. It's been a long time since she visited the planet"

"Yeah, anyway, you should lie down and get some sleep now"

"Yes Sir" she complied. She stretched behind him and carefully spooned him to share some of her body heat, since he was freezing despite the fever. They were soon both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This happened in the last chapter:** The ritual to heal Jack became much more interesting when the priestess produced a wand with amazing properties. Jack's back was nearly healed and although he had a rough twelve hours after that, he was much better already.

**Glossary**: _Paidagogos_: pedagogue, teacher.

.

After Jack had healed completely, Orpheus the paidagogos had wanted to take the young domini to the hills to teach them about insects and different types of vegetation. Such an expedition outside the domain implied that a guard or a servant would escort them for protection against slave hunters, and to carry their pic nic bags. It was a light duty and, as a convalescent, Jack had been assigned to the task. He had made friend with both teacher and pupils. An innate talent for leadership combined with his goofy personality made him a natural target for children's affection. Boreas and Zephyrus, respectively nine and seven, were no exception, and since that day on the hills, they had insisted that Jason would be the servant watching over them at night, together with their paidagogos. Sam was surprised to realize how frustrated she was at finding herself alone in their cell at night. Not that it made any difference between her and the Colonel, but.. She had grown accustomed to have him at her side, to sometimes wake up curled up against him with his arms around her, or hers around him. They were not supposed to, it just happened as they slept and they had learned to enjoy it without addressing it aloud. It was all they could share but it was theirs nonetheless. They were friends. They were what was left of their former lives. They belonged together. Furthermore, they were supposed to be married so Sam felt she was legitimate in her wish to have him by her side at night. Of course, neither of them had a say in the duties they were assigned to, but that didn't prevent Sam from counting the days left before the traditional hunt, since the young domini would follow their elders and her CO would be free to return to their quarters at night.

The hunt was a big event in Hadrian's family. Half of the household was leaving for the plains inland, following large animals that, from the other servants' descriptions, were looking roughly like aurochs or maybe buffaloes. The large animals were nomadic grazer who periodically wandered through the Eastern districts, that were only a couple of days from Herapolis. Rich families from the city used to organize hunting parties every year, the grazers' meat being praised and favored over the usual goat or mutton. However, Dominus Hadrian had decided that he had become too old and that his son Orion could lead the hunt in his place this year. He had never been very fond of hunting anyway, and he wanted to spend undisturbed time on his latest project. He had a deadline coming and couldn't possibly be delayed. Sam had been informed that she was to accompany him to the temple since Io, his usual assistant, had asked and obtained to join the hunting party. Sam was excited by the news! Not only would she at last leave the domain and use her skills with technology, but she hoped she would also be able to see Daniel. Furthermore, she was secretly looking forward to sleep with the Colonel by her side again.

Therefore, she was totally pissed and aggravated when Hephaestus told her that she was to take Callisto's place by Dona Agatha's bed for the whole duration of the hunt. The young wife of Dominus Orion was a nice and clever woman, and Sam usually enjoyed her company, but she couldn't understand why a grown-up woman would need two servants by her bed every night instead of sleeping with her husband. She had been very puzzled when she had realized that couples didn't share a bed, not even a room, but visited each other for an hour or two before returning to their own quarters for the rest of the night. And that every member of the family had at least two personal servants at their disposal all hours of the day and night, every day of their lives. So there she was, listening to the light snoring of Penelope and the tossing and turning from Dona Agatha's bed, wishing she was on her own straw mattress at the Colonel's side. In the end she stood up and approached the bed.

"Does my dona wish to drink some wine?" she asked softly. Dona Agatha turned toward her and smiled.

"Yes. I can't sleep. I supposed I'm worried to know my husband will be gone for so long" the young woman sighed. Sam smiled reassuringly as she filled a cup with a third wine and two thirds water. Drinking pure wine was seen as barbaric. Drinking pure water was considered unhealthy.

"I'm sure he is enjoying himself and will return safely to you before you know it"

"I suppose you are right Atalante" Dona Agatha sighed again. "I just miss him so much, you know? We have only been wed for a few cycles, and it is a little strange to be here without him now"

"Did you move to this house...domus... after your wedding?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yes. It is customary for the bride to come and live in her husband's family, especially when he is the first son and heir. More rarely, a husband would live at his bride's family if he has many brothers and she has none" Agatha explained.

"Don't you miss your family?"

"Oh I do! But they live in Herapolis, I can visit them as often as I wish to. And I love my husband's family, really. But still, I feel alone and out of place in his absence" the young woman bravely answered.

"I can understand that. Maybe you should try and get some sleep now" Sam advised, removing the empty cup from the night stand.

"Would you like to share my bed Atalante?" Agatha suddenly asked, as if it was the most natural request in the world.

"Er... I... Er.. I'd rather sleep on my own straw mattress, if that's fine with you Dona. Good night"

"Good night Atalante" Dona Agatha replied as she lied down, clearly disappointed but not insisting. Rather disturbed, Sam returned to her place, wondering what had just happened.

.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Carter" They were lying on the bank of the river, watching the other slaves bathing and one of the women giving a massage to another.

"When you are sleeping in one of the family's room... Have you ever... Have you noticed..." But she could not make herself to say the words out aloud and felt herself blushing already.

"What?"

"Like.. You know... they are not really big on intimacy...?"

"You mean did they ever have sex while I was there?"

"Yeah, that.." Sam whispered, suddenly feeling that discussing this subject with her handsome CO was particularly awkward.

"Well yeah, they did. They don't seem to care if anyone is watching. I don't know if it is because we don't count as, you know, slaves, or if it would be the same with anyone"

"Did they ever... invite you to join them?" Sam was burning with embarrassment! Jack flinched at her question.

"They asked you?"

"I... I'm not really sure, I think so... Dona Agatha asked if I wanted to share her bed"

"Wow! So she likes women does she? Isn't she married to... what's his name?"

"Orion" Sam supplied. "I don't think they have any rules about which gender they have sex with actually, I remember that Antiquity on Earth was quite free in that regard too"

"So what'd you say?"

"Excuse me?" Sam couldn't believe her ears. Did he really believe that she would...?

"Yeah, what did you say to Dona Agatha?"

"I said I preferred to sleep on my own of course!"

"And she was OK with that?

"To be honest, she seemed disappointed but thankfully, she didn't insist" Yeah I bet, Jack thought. He knew he would be if she had refused to join him... He suddenly had a vision of himself in bed with Dona Agatha and the beautiful woman at his side. Afraid that it would be written all over his face, he was unable to look her in the eyes "Good... good to know they... won't force you into something you don't want" he stammered. Boy was he glad that he had the good idea to sit up after her first question. Had he still be lying down he would have been very embarrassed by now. "Carter would you mind if we go... I go swimming a little now?"

He got awkwardly up, hoping she wouldn't look at what he was trying to concealing with his hand and hurried to the cold water.

.

The hunt party had returned that afternoon and the slaves had been busy the whole evening. The evening meal had been a feast with fresh roasted meat, but the rest of the game had to be prepared to dry, smoke or salt before insects would ruin it, and the whole household had been required to help. Between the extra work and the excitement of having the whole family back home, everyone was exhausted when they were finally done but with the surge of energy still in the air it was difficult to fall asleep.

Penelope had caught a cold and her snoring had become so loud that she had been sent away the night before, which meant that, although Callisto was back, Sam was still sleeping in Dona Agatha's room that night. And she found it both very embarrassing, and very embarrassing. The first one was because a short half-hour after the last torch had been put out, Dominus Orion had visited his wife and they were having hot sex a short seven feet away from Sam. The second one was because, although she found the situation terribly awkward, she was also painfully aroused and couldn't do a thing about it. Callisto, whose straw mattress was just aside Sam's, was not sleeping either, but she didn't make any effort to conceal it. She was openly watching the couple, who were too busy to notice anything but would if they happened to look in the direction of their slaves.

Heavy breathing was followed by grunts and moans, soon turning into strangled screams, and Sam was ready to bolt out of the room, her core throbbing and a shine of sweat covering her body. She shut her eyes as tight as she could and did her best to shut the sounds out, but the young lovers were coming down from they climax, kissing between breaths, chatting and laughing softly. Sam tried to ease the tension in her body, which by now was tense like a bow. She focused on breathing the way Teal'c had shown her when he kelno'reemed and after a while, she was confident she would finally manage to relax enough to fall asleep eventually. That's when she heard the couple of lovers hissing again, clearly intent on having another round at it. Sam turned her head sharply to assess the situation, aggravated to see that Orion and Agatha were indeed embracing and kissing again. The sheet had long ago fallen on the floor and there was nothing to keep their frolics private.

Suddenly feeling herself blush furiously, Sam realized she had been staring, and the couple had stopped moving, staring back at her with gentle smiles. They exchanged a look then, and addressed their slave:

"Would you like to join us Atalante?" Dominus Orion asked.

"What?! Oh! No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Please... Don't mind me.." she apologized, awfully embarrassed.

"No?" he asked again. "What about you Callisto?" Astonished, Sam turned to watch her companion, who was blushing slightly but got up and joined the couple on the bed.

"Of course Atalante will not join us Orion, how foolish of us" Agatha laughed. "She would rather mate with Jason! Go and join him, we will do without you for the rest of the night, don't worry. Go!" she encouraged. Still completely stunned, Sam got up and retreated toward the door, unable to say a word even to thank the young dona. She couldn't keep her eyes from the trio, fascinated by the way Orion was directing Callisto's mouth to Agatha's breast while he himself fondled with the servant's backside and licked his way toward his wife's core, making her moan loudly in expectation. Things were getting hot pretty quickly and Sam felt her whole body throb again with arousal. She nearly changed her mind to join the trisome but she managed to tear her eyes from the scene and grab the handle to pull the door open and escape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This happened in the last chapter**: Both Sam and Jack have earned their master's trust and have been asked to move in the rooms of family members to serve and protect them during the night. In Dona Agatha's room, Sam learned that intimacy isn't a thing in Herapolis, and although she had refused to join the masters in their bed, she was definitely turned her on as she left the room...

**Glossary**: _Techne_: craft, technics.

.

At first, she just walked silently along the patio, the words "mate with Jason" still resounding in her ears. Soon she was speeding up toward the slaves' quarters, her whole body craving a release she knew Jason could provide. Then she came to a dead stop at the top of the fly of stairs as realization washed over her. There was no Jason. They weren't married, only pretending and he was still her CO. She couldn't. Shivering, she slowly turned back and walked out to the garden. Barefoot on the grass, she reached the plane tree at the end of the best viewpoint dominating the city and the sea, stood there for a little while in the warm night, trying to regain control over her lust and angry tears. With a moan of frustration, she slammed the handrail with the flat of her hands.

"Why so much pain, Atalante?" a soft voice asked in her back, stopping her heart. She jumped and spun around, finding old Kheiron on the bench behind her. He had probably been there long before she arrived but the plane tree was keeping him in the shadow from the eerie night light and she had been distracted. Such a mistake could have been fatal in other circumstances, the officer in her scolded. Breathing hard to regain control of herself, she was staring at the old man's shadow in the night.

"Kheiron.." she acknowledged while searching for an escape.

"Come and sit with me, child" the old man gently offered. Hesitantly, she took a step toward him. He was patiently waiting, radiating generosity and wisdom, so she decided to humor him. At first he didn't say anything and she felt it was awkward, but it gave her the time she needed to compose herself and try and find an explanation that wouldn't compromise her or the Colonel. But Kheiron didn't ask her anything, he was just sitting there with her, holding his crook with his old, gnarly fingers.

.

"In the tales of our ancestors" Kheiron softly began "Atalante was a virgin huntress, unwilling to marry. Many men lusted after her, but she was not interested in any of them. She even slayed two centaurs who had tried to ravish her. She was indeed in love with a man married to another but he returned her love. However, she had been foretold that consuming their union would prove disastrous for her. Therefore, she kept following him but they remained chaste"

Kheiron's old voice died out and silence was reigning once again. After a while, Sam asked:

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't your name Atalante?"

"Not really no. Dominus Hadrian called me Atalante, but my name is.."

"It doesn't matter what your name was before" the old man interrupted "Dominus Hadrian has a gift to name people and he never fails. Would you tell me that the story of Atalante is completely foreign to your own life?"

"I..." Sam was stunned. The story of Atalante was so much like her own, except that the recipient of Atalante's love was committed to another woman while hers was to the Air Force. At this point, it was a detail. In despair, she soughed the old man's face for anymore secret he could reveal about herself. He smiled gently at her and covered her hand with his. Retracing the story in her mind, she felt frustration seize her again.

"So you're telling me that as long as I'm called that name, I'll have to put my lust in my pipe and smoke it?" she rebelled. But as soon as the words had left her mouth she realized she was discussing her sex life -or lack of thereof- with a total stranger who could be her grandfather! Her hand rose to seal her lips while the burnt of a furious blush was creeping its way up to her hair line. Luckily, it was so dark that he wouldn't notice, but she heard him chuckle softly.

"I do not know what your future entails my child, I just know what the present tells, and although the name of Atalante suits you today, the future you will make of it is your own. As you said earlier, your name is not Atalante and the man she loved died rather quickly, but his name wasn't Jason"

Old Kheiron slowly rose to his feet and with a smile to Sam, he made his way toward the domus, leaving Sam more confused than she had been when she first arrived under the plane tree.

.

But Sam didn't have time to wallow in her thoughts and frustrations. When she woke up the following morning, she was holding the Colonel in her arms, his face pressed between her boobs. She didn't dare move a muscle although panic was rising as fast as her arousal. She had to find a way to move out of the situation ASAP, and before he woke up! The air exhaling from his nose was tickling a very sensitive part of her anatomy, she found it more and more difficult to breath and her heart beat was increasing exponentially. Slowly, she lifted her arm, hoping he would roll on his back when she didn't hold him on place anymore, but no such luck! In excited horror, she realized that he would soon wake up, his lips were already moving against the velvet of her breast. Closing her eyes in delight, despair and expectation, she was ready to give in and throw all the regulations through the proverbial window if he would have her.

"Jason, Atalante, you have to wake up, it is morning" Daphne said, making Sam jump out of her own skin and push Jack away from her at the same time.

"Hey!?" the poor man complained "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Sir"

"Atalante, you will put these on and present yourself immediately at Dominus Hadrian's door" Daphne continued unperturbed, holding a fresh tunic for Sam to take. It was obviously not the first time she was interrupting a couple but serving the dominus was every servant's first duty.

"Jason, Horatius is waiting for you in the stable to prepare the cart"

"Thank you Daphne" Sam said, taking the clothes from her and hoping it was still dark enough to hide the flush on her face. The older woman left and suddenly it was just them. Sam didn't dare look in the Colonel's direction. She got up and left to change in the latrine, leaving Jack to wonder what had just happened and why his wonderful dream had been so brutally interrupted. Stumbling, he stood up and joined Horatius.

.

Sam was so excited! Finally, she was on her way to the temple of Hera, retracing the way they had taken some weeks ago when they had first arrived at the domain. She couldn't believe it was such a long time ago already, and still, it felt like an eternity since their capture and their former life. So much had happened, but they weren't any closer to find a way to escape. At last she was having a chance to leave the domain and work on technology again, and maybe she would be able to see Daniel too!

Unfortunately, the Colonel had been sent to work in the vine after he had hitched the horses up to the cart so he wouldn't accompany them, but after the episode this morning, she was actually relieved to spend the day far from him. Boy it was really time to escape from this place and go back home to the safety of ranks and regulations. Here she didn't know her place nor his, it was dangerously confusing...

"So Atalante" Hadrian said "I haven't have time to get to know you as much as I would have liked since your arrival. I hope you have been treated fairly and acclimated well?"

"Thank you my Lord, I couldn't have hoped for a better house...er.. place"

"Good, good" he approved. "Hephaestus tells me Jason is well and back to his duties, that pleases me, I could not bear to know he suffered such consequences of his punishment. As for you, you haven't been able to use your skills yet. You see, maybe Hephaestus has explained to you? No? Well, I'm the High Intendant of Hera, my main duty consists in designing devices to serve our goddess Hera, and I bought you for that purpose. I think your skills will be of great value to my next project. I have been asked by the priestess of our beloved Hera to design a "fidelis", a device that would ensure that young people who wish to engage in marriage are doing so in the full conscience of the commitment they take toward each other. The mighty Hera is goddess of the legitimate marriage, birth and family, and we take these matters very seriously here in Herapolis. So. The device will have to test the legitimacy of the choice of spouse, how they fit together and how fertile there union can be expected to be. We want to make sure couples-to-be as well as established couples are maritally fit and faithful. There is nothing more contemptible to Hera than a cheating spouse!" he spitted in despise.

"Wow" Sam said "How are you going to test such things?"

"Our beloved godess left us an unending source of knowledge. Don't you worry, we already have much in place for the fidelis, I just need to make a device that would combine several of our simpler techne together, and I wish this device to ingrain fidelity and commitment into the couple as they pass the ritual of marriage. The fidelis is already well advanced. I'm sure you will find it fascinating!" he eagerly added.

"I'm sure, I can't wait to study these technologies!" Sam enthusiastically answered. She had her own motives to learn more about science and technology, but she was also truly fascinated by what Hadrian was describing for her. She had never heard of devices capable to do such things!

.

The inside of the impressive temple was deliciously cool after the burning of the two mid-day suns. Of course, the walls were covered in the inevitable goa'uld's gold, but it was balanced by blue vaults with golden stars and white panels on some of the walls, white being the color of Hera, commanding purity and righteousness. A gigantic statue of the goddess was waiting for them in the deepest part of the temple, sitting on a throne, holding her standing scepter and surrounded by small animals.

Hadrian hurried to bow before her and waited for Sam to show her deference. As she complied, he introduced her to the goddess.

"My Lady Hera, this is Atalante, your servant, who will assist me in finishing the fidelis you required from me. She was bought by the right of Hera and is therefore under your divine protection and judgement" he said, bowing down to the floor in devotion. Sam was embarrassed but not quite ready to imitate him so she was relieved when he stood up and turned toward a side-door, gesturing for her to follow.

They walked silently through long corridors until they reached what Sam would have called a lab or workshop. There were devices taking dust on shelves everywhere, and some in diverse states of construction or repair on each and every table. A young woman was helping a middle-aged man to uncover a large portal-like sculpture when Sam and Hadrian entered the room. Both of them immediately left what they were doing and presented themselves in front of the High Intendant.

"Arachne, Tiber, this is Atalante, she will assist us with the fidelis. She was bought on the right of Hera. Arachne you will show her to her duties"

The young woman bowed to him, then to Sam, and turned to lead her toward the portal they had just uncovered. Arachne was of a seldom beauty, with long ebony hair and eyes so dark that they were nearly black.

"I was brought here to serve as a priestess, but I had skills with the techne and Vesta committed me to assist Dominus Hadrian. You can ask me anything you wish to know. This is the fidelis, on which you will work. Has Hadrian explained its purpose to you?"

"Yes he has, that's fascinating!"

"It is. I will test it with my betrothed when it is ready" Arachne said excitedly.

"You are betrothed?" Sam asked surprised. She thought Arachne was still very young to be thinking of marriage.

"I am. Vesta chose Hippolytus for me. We will wait until the fidelis is ready before we marry, we want to be sure our union is worthy of Hera" the young woman explained proudly.

"Aren't you sure your marriage would be solid without having yourself tested first?"

"I believe it would, but I haven't known Hippolytus for so long, and anyway, the fidelis will have to be tested by true, worthy couples before it is accessible to the people, we might as well enjoy the opportunity given to us, do we not?"

"Sure, you are very wise Arachne" Sam smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**This happened in the last chapter**: Pretending to be married to the sexiest Colonel in the galaxy has been increasingly frustrating for Sam. She couldn't seem to keep her mind or hands of him anymore, therefore it was a relief to finally leave the domain for the temple of Hera. There, she had been introduced to Tiber and Arachne, and the fidelis, a device designed to make sure couples were well assorted before they could marry, in Hera's true spirit.

.

Sam had finally learned where the technology she had seen at the domus came from. The temple possessed a large library filled with old rolls of parchment containing plans and instructions to build and maintain advanced devices. Hera had not visited her planet for nearly eight hundred years, and the use of technology had gradually ceased to be reserved to the goddess and her temple. Hadrian was the master of the building and maintenance department, supervising the engineer team, but he also had fun designing small devices himself to make life easier on his disabled servants, which explained why his home was full of them. Daniel and other scribes were mostly confined in the library part of the temple, faithfully copying and translating old rolls to keep the knowledge available year after year. New knowledge acquired from the engineer team or from other parts of the planet was written down and added to the already impressive library.

As Sam was getting acquainted with Arachne, Tiber and Hadrian had searched the room for several parts they needed to complete the portal. Tiber was gentle but taciturn, he would only speak when spoken to. In a way he reminded Sam of Teal'c and she felt a growing sympathy for him as the days passed. Unfortunately, with Daniel working in another part of the temple, she only seldom got to meet him. Only by chance did they find each other in the large building. They had managed to exchange news and inform each other of what they had learned, but Sam wished they could work together and meet more often. She was satisfied to work with Hadrian, Tiber and Arachne though, she liked it much better than her duties in the domus' kitchen for instance. The four of them were working efficiently and completing each other's skills, the device had been improved greatly in a matter of days and they were expecting to be able to test it very soon. As time went by, Sam noticed Tiber's change of attitude toward her. He was not directly flirting but she found him often watching her or standing so close that he was invading her personal space. One day they were working together, Hadrian handed her a cup of wine, and as she drank from it she felt a little sting on her finger. When she looked at it, she found a tiny drop of blood but couldn't find anything sharp on the cup which could have caused it. As she was busy studying the cup, Hadrian and Arachne left the room. When she put the cup back on the table, Sam had a strange feeling, she was giddy, euphoric nearly, and had to close her eyes for a moment to try and dismiss it. That's when she felt Tiber's hand on her arm. He had soft and warm hands, his touch was surprisingly gentle for such a strong-looking man. He turned her to face him and she was surprised to see how intense his stare on her was, reminding her of some times when the Colonel...

"Atalante, you are such a beautiful and skillful woman. I have grown very fond of you..." his hands were climbing to her shoulders in a sensual way that made Sam close her eyes again. It had been such a long time since a man had touched her like that and she had been so frustrated lately... "I would very much love to..." he breathed in her ear. Her heart beat increased, she was dizzy at the sensations Tiber was awakening in her, her head tilted just enough to offer him the side of her neck, which he kissed softly as he took her in his arms. Her own hands were caressing the large muscles of his biceps, climbing on their own along his arms to find his neck and the back of his head, where her fingers sank into his thick, curly hair. The short beard reminded her faintly of Jonas, but when he kissed her she couldn't resist, she had been surfing on sexual tension for weeks, she needed the release he offered.

Then all of a sudden she snapped, tearing herself away from him. She was both confused and stunned with the situation. What was she doing, kissing this man?!

Tiber's arms were slowly falling along his body and he had sad, resigned eyes as he watched her reject him. He had only been a pawn at the will and service of Hera, but when Hadrian had assigned him to the task of seducing her, he had hoped she would mirror his growing feelings for her and fail the test. Her rejection of him stung more than it was supposed to...

"By Hera Atalante, I am so glad to find you truly faithful to your spouse!" Hadrian applauded as he entered the room again with the priestess. They had carefully observed the scene with the help of a long-range communication device, and they were both satisfied with the result. "I am sorry we had to trick you into using the Arrow of Eros but we had to be sure you really were committed to your marriage vows. I'm happy to see that you are" he smiled.

"The arrow..."

"Arrow of Eros, yes, the little prick you felt on your finger? Combined with the drink I gave you, they form a strong aphrodisiac that only truly bonded souls are able to fight. Jason can be proud to call you his"

Both the priestess and Hadrian attributed Sam's blush to her modesty under the praise. Sam however, was very uncomfortable that they were still under the impression that she was married to the Colonel, and that her reaction was a proof of her fidelity to him. "Jason has similarly been tested just a moment ago, and I am delighted to tell you that he passed the test as well as you did. You too can be proud to call him yours" Hadrian said, following the priestess out again.

Sam felt dizzy and she had to sit down. Tiber had left the room already, but Arachne was soon at her side.

"Atalante, are you feeling well?" she worried.

"I'm fine.. I just need to process what just happened..."

"Isn't it wonderful? To know that both you and your husband can't be tempted out of your vows toward each other, even under the spell of Eros?" the young woman commented eagerly. "I wish Hippolytus and I could be submitted to it too, but this test is not designed for couples who aren't wed yet" she added in her disappointment.

"Yes Arachne.. wonderful indeed..." Sam mused.

.

"So, the Colonel has been drugged too, and submitted to the same test as me", Sam thought. She was wondering who had been tasked to seduce him, and felt a sting of jealousy. Actually the drug hadn't left her body yet and she could think of many things she would have done to him to make him fail that test, had she had the chance... But then, Tiber's sad eyes as she rejected him came to mind and she remembered the Colonel had passed too. She would have been really hurt if the Colonel had rejected her, she was not so sure she wanted to try it anymore... At that moment, the Priestess entered the room again and told Sam to follow her. She took her through several corridors until they arrived to one with many doors. One of them was open and Hadrian stepped out. He smiled at Sam and motioned her inside. There was a large bed with richly decorated covers, several pots with open fire burning to light the place, and... the Colonel! Sam turned around to ask what this was all about but Hadrian had already stepped out and was closing the door.

"Sir!" she said, short of anything else to say..

"Carter..." If he was surprised he didn't let it show. Maybe he had been informed of what they were supposed to do now.

"What are you doing here Sir?"

"Err.. I was told to come to the temple earlier today. They wanted to get me through some kind of test...?" He was really hoping she wouldn't ask what kind of test..

"Yeah I know, they tested me as well" Sam blushed a little "I've been told that you passed.."

"So did you" he confirmed.

"So... did Hadrian tell you why we are here now?"

"He didn't... specify... But..." he said, his hands wavering in the direction of the bed.

"But what?" Sam wanted to know, an alarming thought suddenly popping in her mind.

"Well, we are supposed to be married right? So here is a way to get rid of those drugs they gave us before the testing thing..." Jack explained, although he didn't dare look her straight in the eyes.

"So they expect us to... to..." Sam blushed.

"Looks like it"

"Oh god! I'm sorry Sir, this is my fault! I'm the one who let Hadrian believe we were married in the first place!"

"Hey don't... do that! If he hadn't believed we were married, he wouldn't have bought us in the first place. At least not me. I'd probably be on a galley by now" he mused. Sam suddenly lowered her voice: "But Sir, what if they are watching and expect us to.. you know.."

"You think?" Jack jerked, looking for false mirrors or peepholes.

"They were watching when they tested us!"

"OK.. so what do we do?"

"I don't know! But if we don't... you know.. they'll realize we lied"

"Damn.. You think they'll send us back? What was it again? Six months guarantee?"

"I really don't know Sir. But there is no way we can.."

"Loose the Sir will you?"

"What?"

"Look, I'm supposed to have sex with you right now, you just can't keep up with the Sir!"

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Did he just say what she thought he just said? "Sir?!"

"Argh! Carter! What did I just say?!"

"I'm not so sure... Sir" He nearly jumped in frustration and her anger took over.

"Look SIR. Calling you Sir is the only thing keeping me for jumping your bones so there is no way I'll quit OK?" Now it was his eyes' turn to pop out.

"What!?" he cried. Realizing what she had just said, Sam was stunned and her hands climbed to cover her mouth in horror.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I just said that! Please pretend you didn't hear it!?" She was mortified and he was wondering what had just happened.

"Look.. Carter.. I'm sure those drugs are messing with us, don'tcha think? After all, that test was supposed to reveal true feelings, right? Maybe it's a little more powerful than that..?"

"You may be onto something.." she said, shuddering as she sat on the edge of the bed. Jack didn't trust himself to sit at her side with his body still under the influence of the drugs, especially after what she had just said. He poured himself a cup of wine and offered her another.

"Maybe we could eat something. It would dilute and help the drugs out of our systems"

"I know exactly what would help the drugs out of my system.. Sir!" she muttered under her breath as she walked toward the table where he was sitting. His eyebrows climbed to his hairline but he pretended he hadn't heard her comment, and handed her a plate with cold mutton and fruits.

.

"Look, I think it's been enough time to pretend that we... you know.. so how about we go out of this room and try to find the others?"

"Good idea Sir, let's go" She rushed to the door and Jack sighed, she really wouldn't call him anything else. Then he remembered her reason for doing so and his face lightened up with a smug smile as he followed her.

As there was no one in the workshop, they walked back to the main room with Hera's statue, hoping to find the priestess there. And there she was, together with Hadrian, all the goddess's servants and some newcomers gathered around the fidelis, which had been moved there while Sam and Jack were supposedly busy in their room. Daniel left the group as soon as he saw his friends.

"Jack! Sam! So good to see you again!"

"Daniel!" they both rejoiced.

"Ah, Atalante! Jason! We were waiting for you to begin. Please join us. Linus! You will assist me" Vesta interrupted. Arachne smiled when she saw Sam, and walked toward them holding a young man by the hand.

"Atalante, this is Hippolytus, my betrothed" she said excitedly. "We are going to go through the fidelis!"

"Really? Now?" Sam said, a little surprised. She didn't know the fidelis was ready to use yet. Nonetheless, both her and Jack introduced themselves to the young man who seemed as eager as Arachne to prove his worth to the goddess.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**This happened in the last chapter**: Sam and Jack's were submitted to the Arrow of Eros, a strong aphrodisiac supposed to test fidelity to one's spouse. As they both passed, they were reunited in a bedroom to give way to the lust the drugs had built up in their bodies. When they joined the others, they found them ready to test the fidelis on a couple of young betrothed..

.

The young couple was made to stand behind the arch of the fidelis, facing the statue of Hera and the other people in the room. As they were holding hands, the priestess linked their forearms with a white ribbon and Daniel placed a little twig of olive tree on their joined arms.

"You will now walk through the fidelis. If Hera is satisfied with your choice of mate, she will sign you both with her seal. If she believes you are wrongly assorted, the link will dissolve and you will be free to find another. Now go!"

The priestess stepped aside and to the front of the fidelis while the apprehensive young couple took a few hesitant steps under the arch. The whole apparatus glowed and Jack was almost confident it would fill with water the same way the stargate did, but the glow fainted rapidly and the couple stood there, uncertain and afraid of the goddess' doom. As the priestess joined them again, they dared look at their arms. The olive twig was gone, but not the ribbon. Vesta removed it slowly and lifted it up for all to see that the link hadn't been taken away by Hera. Cheers erupted at that, but Arachne wasn't ready to rejoice yet. The link wasn't dissolve, but had they been signed? She bowed to examine their arms closely.

"Look! Look Hippolytus! The sign of Hera!" she squealed, pointing at the two minuscule marks. The young man squinted to look where his betrothed was pointing and there he saw them, two small olive twigs tattooed on their wrists. Overjoyed and humbled that the goddess would honor them with her seal, he gathered Arachne in his arms and embraced her as tears were filling their eyes.

When the priestess had witnessed and acknowledged the sign of Hera, the young couple climbed the few steps down from the fidelis and mingled with the crowd to receive their congratulations, proudly showing the little twigs on their skins to whoever would look at them.

"Did you know it would do that?" Jack asked Sam after the young couple had left them.

"No! I helped build the machine and calibrate the crystals but the technology is beyond anything I've seen, I had no idea what to expect! The outcome could have been anything!"

"Jason, Atalante please join me" the priestess called. They turned to look at the origin of the voice, and found themselves terrified as they realized she stood again behind the arch of the fidelis, a white ribbon in her hands...

.

"Oh what the hell" Jack resolutely said. "When that ribbon disappears, at least you won't have to put up with my snoring anymore Carter" He took her hand and dragged her toward the machine.

"You don't snore Sir" she said softly. He stopped, surprised.

"I don't?"

"No..."

"Well.. good to know. Let's get this over with!"

They climbed the few steps to the arch, walked around it and joined Daniel and the priestess. She linked their arms with the ribbon and Daniel silently placed a new twig on it. Then she repeated what she had said for Arachne and Hippolytus, and stepped aside, waiting for the couple to walk under the arch.

"... ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready Sir" she said, although she was obviously very nervous.

They took a couple of steps and the arch glowed again but this time there was an electrical blue lightning running on it and before the two officers had any time to react, they were struck down and flat on their stomachs. Scared to death, the little group of witnesses was screaming, shocked. Daniel was the first to react and reach for his friends.

"Sam! Jack! You OK?!" he asked, helping them to sit up.

"Yeah.. fine.. Carter?"

"I'm fine Sir" she absently answered.

"OK, what was that?" Jack asked, looking around for any new threat. But Sam didn't answer. She was staring at their arms, disbelief all over her beautiful face. The ribbon was still there, but the twig too, despite the impact of their fall.

"I don't believe it! Nothing happened!" she exclaimed. "The twig should have been dislodged, if nothing else!"

At that instant, the priestess crouched down to them and examined their linked arms.

"This doesn't make sense. The goddess has neither removed the link nor the twig. She neither approves or disapproves of your union. I don't understand this"

"Yeah well, who cares?" Jack said curtly as he struggled to get up to his feet again. "Just remove that stuff and we can all go home"

"You are disappointed" the priestess stated.

"What? No! It doesn't matter, that's bullshit anyw..." he was interrupted by a sharp elbow in his ribs. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?" The glare Sam was throwing at him made him shut up. He was not sure if she was pissed at him for nearly saying he didn't care for Hera, in the middle of the temple, or if she was pissed at him for not caring that the fidelis hadn't work for them. Well, he did care, but he couldn't say it out loud now, could he?

Meanwhile, Vesta had undone the knot and was removing the ribbon from their arms. Oddly enough, the twig was still lying there and wouldn't budge. The priestess ended up drawing the ribbon from under it, but when she finally was done...

"Carter..? I can't move my arm!" Jack said, alarmed.

"Me neither Sir! I... It's like I'm glued to you?!"

.

They had tried everything. Pulling, pushing, tearing, they were well and truly glued together by their forearms, the little twig firmly in place on the top of them. Jack was pissed to no end, Sam worried but already trying to understand and find a solution. They had followed Daniel to his library where he was trying to find the texts on which the fidelis's creation was based. Meanwhile, the priestess and Hadrian were devising on the meaning of Hera's message to Jason and Atalante.

"Could it be that they were not meant to be a couple but only companions?" Hadrian wondered.

"That is the legend of the Argonauts, but those two aren't the original bearers of the names..." Vesta answered. "The goddess wants them to be together, she didn't remove the link, on the contrary she made it inextricable and kept her twig firmly on it. She clearly signed this link with her sign! Why would she link them in such a fashion?"

"To show us that those two have to be together? But they are already married... it doesn't make sense!"

"Or... are they really?" the priestess wondered.

"What do you mean Highness?" Hadrian wanted to know.

"Are they really married? In the sense Hera means for her children to be married...?"

"I'm sure they are!"

"Has any of your servants seen them being intimate together?"

"Er.. not that I know of.. I've been told they are very...private. But I'm sure they are bonded!"

"I'm certain of that too. The way Atalante took care of Jason when he was wounded is proof enough, but I noticed that she was reluctant to touch him. At the time I thought it was astonishment at the wand's power, when his wounds were healed, but now I have to wonder..."

"Alba!" the priestess called. An elderly servant approached them. "Alba, you attended the room where Atalante and Jason were taken. What did you see?"

"They helped themselves with food and wine My Lady, but the bed remained undisturbed"

"You may go, thank you". The servant bowed and retreated while the priestess and Hadrian exchanged somber looks.

"How did they resist the call of Eros? And why?" the older man worried.

"I do not know Hadrian, but you've been deceived!" the priestess was indignant. "Tiber! Bring me Atalante and Jason!"

.

"The priestess wants to see you immediately"

"What does she want with us now?" Jack growled at Tiber.

"I do not know. I was told to bring you to her"

"Sir, maybe they found a solution?" Jack doubted that very much and glared at her for being so positive. Nonetheless, he followed, since she had begun to walk and he was still attached to her arm. Daniel followed, eager to help.

The priestess was pacing the room, obviously furious. Tiber left as soon as his duty was done, and closed the door behind him. Hadrian was watching the trio, trying to understand...

"You deceived us!" Vesta accused.

"Er.. what do you mean?"

"You are not married under the law of Hera!"

"Hey! We never said we were!" Jack protested.

"Atalante told me you were her companion when I first approached her"

"Yeah well, I am. As is Daniel here and Teal'c! We are a team!" Jack yelled.

"So you never understood that we believed you were a married couple? Why did you let Hephaestus give you a double cell? I am certain he told you those were only for married couples! How did you not have intercourse all this time you've slept in such close proximity? How did you not mate under the spell of Eros?!" Hadrian was more and more upset.

Both Sam and Jack remained stubbornly mute. Daniel was looking from his friends to their accusers and back again, trying to understand what this was all about, until Hadrian came with a new explanation:

"By Hera, of course! I am sorry Jason... I never thought of that..."

"Eer.. What do you mean? Thought of what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Males would try and keep impotency a secret, but there is no shame, we have many remedies..."

"Impotency?! Are you nuts?! I'm perfectly fine thank you!" the Colonel yelled, his male pride offended. Neither Sam nor Daniel could refrain a snicker and Jack glared at them to make them stop. At that moment, Io burst into the room, clearly agitated.

"Vesta, Hadrian, look what I found!" She was brandishing a couple of bluish rings. "They bear your seal Hadrian! I found them under the fidelis!"

All eyes turned to Jack and Sam.

"Hera freed you! She doesn't want you to be slaves in her city!" the priestess exclaimed reverently.

"We are free? We can go?" Jack eagerly asked.

"The rings fell off? The machine must have activated the opening mechanism.." Sam said.

"Maybe all of this happened because slaves aren't supposed to be married in the first place" Hadrian pondered. "This could have tempered with the outcome of Hera's doom.."

"Who cares about Hera's doom!" Jack interrupted angrily, lifting their linked forearms. "Look! The machine did this! The same machine can undo it. Could we just go to the part where Carter fixes it and we can all go home?"

A silence followed.

.

"I think you should go through the fidelis again" the priestess said. "Now that you are free of your slave-rings, you can legally be married under the sign of the goddess"

"Could you stop with that? There is no such thing as a goddess, she's a goa'uld and she's gone, what you are looking at is nothing more that a piece of rock!" Jack spitted, shocking both the priestess, Io and Hadrian, who all started protesting and cursing him for his barbarian views.

"Sacrilege! You are no child of Hera! You will be banned from her city! This is why she couldn't bless your union, you're a... a...!" the priestess was out of her mind, she couldn't find a word strong enough to express her distaste at the abominations she had just heard.

"Jason! How could you soil the temple with such blasphemy?" Hadrian supplied, although not as shocked as the priestess.

"By Hera, Jason! The goddess will seek revenge on both of you for those words! Please ask for her mercy before it is too late!" Io begged.

Over the chaos, Daniel was trying to calm everyone while Sam was dragging Jack away to try and prevent him from another insulting outburst.

"With all due respect Sir, we really don't need that! We need those people to undo this -she lifted their joined arms- and to free Daniel and Teal'c!"

Jack was at first a little pissed to be dressed down for telling the truth, but he could see that she was right and ended up looking sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Carter.. I know you're right.. I'll keep my mouth shut and let you do the talking"

"OK.." she said, checking him for signs that he was being sarcastic.

"OK" he smiled. Reassured, she took him back to the others.

"Alright" she said. "Vesta could be right. I think we should try and go through the fidelis again. The material in the rings could have interfered with the scanning process"

Io looked overjoyed, Hadrian and Daniel were curious and the priestess moody, but they all followed when Sam and Jack stepped out in the corridor and walked back to the main room of the temple.

"I will not call upon Hera for this!" the priestess growled as she was watching Jack and Sam climbing the steps to the fidelis.

"Please Vesta! Have mercy on them!" Io begged.

"He soiled her name! I will not.."

"Hera is bigger than this, Vesta" Hadrian intervened. "She does not care what Jason thinks. We know she is a goddess and so does She. Do not let an ignorant turn you away from your duty to Her" he smiled. The priestess bowed at the soft reprimand and joined Daniel beside the couple.

"Linus, do you have the ribbon?" she asked.

"We really don't.. ouch!" Jack stared at Sam in surprise then remembered his promise to tone his temper down. "Sorry..."

Satisfied, Sam returned her attention to the priestess who was now lacing the ribbon around their forearms, struggling to slip it under the ever-present olive twig.

"Once again you are linked by the divine ribbon. Let Hera show us her will. Now go through the fidelis!"

Sam locked eyes with Jack, who acknowledged her with a nod, and they took the few steps to the arch. This time it glowed without the blue lighting and the couple emerged on the other side without being thrown down on their faces.

"That went well" Jack commented, turning back to look at the arch as the glow fainted.

"The twig is gone!" Sam bleached.

Vesta had a smug smile on her face as she undid the knot on the ribbon. Jason could not doubt Hera now, could he? She had shown them her might! She held the ribbon up for all to see Hera's might, then she showed the blessed couple two small marks on their wrists.

"Hera has spoken!" she turned around to the others in the room. "She has signed them, they will forever bear the seal of her blessing!" Vesta was radiant, reveling in her victory over the barbarian's lack of faith. While the others' attention was on the priestess, Jack asked:

"You OK?"

"Yes Sir" Sam lifted her eyes to him, she could see he was worried about her reaction, so she smiled shyly, which triggered a little twinkle in his eyes. Soon they were both smiling brightly, then Sam broke the eye-lock, wanting to look at their marks again.

"Sam...?!" Jack warned when he sensed her movement.

"I... My arm is still attached to yours!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**This happened in the last chapter**: Jack and Sam have gone through the fidelis. Their slave-rings have fallen off, but they found themselves glued together by their forearms. Going through the fidelis again, they receive the mark of Hera on their wrists but they are still physically linked.

.

Rather than glued now, their arms were linked by a magnetic force which allowed them to move the contact zone around but they soon discovered they couldn't get rid of the force. The harder they struggled against it, the stronger it was. When everyone had calmed down and Sam had been allowed to study the phenomenon, she had determined that the size of the contact zone could vary but it was always at least 1.55 square inches. Jack refrained from commenting. He didn't see how that could be of any help, and he had other things on his mind.

"Er.. Carter... I'm sure you are busy with something very important right now, but I'm a simple man. I have some practical questions"

"Yes Sir?"

"Are you any closer to a solution than you were three hours ago?"

"I'm afraid this will take a while Sir, I really don't find any error with the crystals, the interface is.."

"I need to pee"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to pee"

"The latrines are outside, take the corridor to the left, then right after the big statue at the end" she answered distractedly, returning to the crystal panel she was studying at the base of the fidelis. But the Colonel wasn't leaving, so she looked up at his expecting face.

"What?"

He lifted their joined arms and realization washed over her.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry... hum.. Sir? How do you intend to... oh boy.. I'll have to come with you!"

"Yeah... that's a problem... but I've been thinking about it for a while, there isn't a way around it, is there?"

"I'm afraid not.. Oh boy.."

"I'm sorry... I've waited as long as I could so, you know, maybe you'd find a way to free us before I really had to.. but now I really have to.."

"I understand Sir. Not your fault. Let's do this"

Closing her eyes to try and deal with the embarrassment, she rose to her feet and followed him. Once at destination, she automatically stopped at the door.

"Look, I know this is awkward for both of us.. Could you try and move the contact zone somewhere else, like, you know, put your hand on my back or something? That way you don't have to.. you know..."

"Good idea Sir" she approved, proceeding to slowly slide her hand up his arm and around his shoulder. Boy this was so wrong, to caress her CO like that? Her CO who had just said his virility was perfectly fine.. Horribly embarrassed, she looked away, trying to pretend she was somewhere else while he relieved himself.

"Aaaah! That was great!" he sighed contently. "Look, since we are here, do you need to...?"

"No! No I'm fine!" she blushed. Maybe he could do this with her in the room but there was no way she..

"You know, you said it would take a while. I think you... we... have to accept the fact that our privacy is going to be greatly reduced until this is solved" he carefully said. Sam swallowed with difficulty, looking like a deer in headlights.

"I know" she admitted. "I'm just not ready to.. yet.."

"OK. Let's go back then"

"Yes Sir" Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation and walked out.

.

As they came back inside, Sam went straight to the fidelis, almost dragging Jack who was following closely behind.

"Ah! Jason, Atalante!" Hadrian hailed as soon as he saw them. "There is an issue we must discuss"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since your rings are removed -be it the deed of the fidelis or the will of Hera-" he teasingly added at Jack's intention "you are now free citizens of Herapolis. This is a grave situation indeed"

"Is it? Why?"

"Because as long as you were my slaves, I had the obligation to shelter and feed you. Now you are free to establish your own household if this is what you wish, but you have no funding"

"Ah. Is that a problem?"

"It is. With no shelter, you will soon be picked up by the legion, or even worst, another slave hunter, and be sent to the slave-marked again. Whatever you believe in, the citizens of Herapolis will see your release as Hera's will that you are not my slaves anymore and I would not be allowed to buy you with the trump roll again"

"Damn! What can we do? I'd rather be your slave than anyone else's in this town! You've been good to us Hadrian, for that we are very grateful"

"I'm glad you think so. I have been very pleased with your services. So this is what I propose. You will remain in my service, as free servants, which means I will pay you wages. As I understand, you will wish to buy your friend's freedom at some point" Hadrian smiled.

"Thank you Hadrian, looks like a very good idea actually. We have two friends to get back, so the more we earn..."

"You need not worry about your friend Ajax. He is doing very well as a gladiator. He earns high wages for each of his victories in the arena. Linus however, can't receive personal wages for serving the goddess and he would need your help, would he ever wish to leave her service"

"I bet he would!" Jack smiled. "So, what do you want us to do for you? Maybe you haven't noticed, but we are a bit crippled now" he suggested, lifting his and Sam's arms.

"Ah yes.. Well, we need the fidelis to be functional for the coming festivities. Most couples choose to be wed after the harvest. So Atalante will pursue her work here until we are certain there isn't any dysfunction. I will pay her for this. I propose that you work at the temple during the warmest part of the day, and at the domain the rest of the time"

"We would like that. Thank you Hadrian"

.

"Sir can you stop doing that! It's the third time you miss!" Sam exclaimed exasperated. Jack had been throwing soiled straw to the wheelbarrow on her right, but because of their linked arms he had missed, and the manure had splashed once again all over her side.

"Hey! You're kind of in the way you know!" he argued, throwing another pitchfork at the wheelbarrow. This time he managed, but his tool knocked Sam's and the content slipped on her feet.

"This is not working!" She was now really aggravated.

"Ya think?!" he retorted, avoiding for the hundredth time to have his eye poked out by the tip of her fork.

They had been trying and struggling to find a way to work together and clean the stable but it didn't go well and they were both on edge now.

"Let me do this my way will you? You can just hold your hand on my back like we did this afternoon!"

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning stables!"

"I'm aware of that, MAJOR. But not when you are glued to your CO's arm!"

"You could put your hand on my back and let ME do the work!"

"Don't be ridiculous Carter! I'll go faster and we.."

"That's the most sexist... I can't believe that that just came out of your mouth!" she scolded outraged.

"It's not sexist! It's a fact, I've done this a thousand times and you haven't! Plus, you've worked on your doohickeys the whole day, so now I get to do something! Move your hand!"

They had a glare contest for a while, breathing hard in anger, and he couldn't help but think she was gorgeous when she was furious. He sipped the sweat on his upper lip. Without a word, she complied, still angry but having felt the change in the air, she thought it prudent to take it easy. Her hand slid on the muscles of his arm, along his round shoulder, over the narrow fold of his tunic and settled on the bare skin between his shoulder blades. She felt hopeless and very naughty for enjoying the touch so much. Get a grip girl! she scolded herself.

.

As he resumed his work more freely, she could feel the muscles of his back rolling under her hand. He was bending down and up again to lift and throw the manure away with the pitchfork, dragging her forward each time. Finally, she moved her hand down along his tunic, searching for a more stable body part, and ended up with her hand sticking to his hip, before she realized he had frozen and was watching her.

"Watcha doing?" he asked softly. Gulping, she realized what it must have felt like.

"Sorry..! I was just looking for a place that wasn't moving so much..." He watched the contrast of her tanned hand on the white fabric on his hip, then looked at her face again, smirking at the blush spreading deeper toward the cleavage of her own tunic.

He was half-way through the stall, and resumed his work without a word, looking forward to be done and clean himself up. They were both very aware of the contact between them, and of Horatius on his way out, a couple of stalls away. When Jack was finally done in the stall, he pivoted on his feet to fetch a bundle of straw. Sam being unprepared, didn't bulge, her hand staying where is was while Jack's hips rotated under it. She froze, looking incredulous at her hand settled on the middle of his butt.

"Carter!" he jumped around to confront her on her very inappropriate behavior. The hand still immobile while he was turning around, ended up on his front parts. He yelped and jumped back, the hand glued to his crotch, Sam stumbling forward, dragged by her hand. In a fit of panic, she tried to tear it off, grabbing him in the process. He backed away some more, hitting the wall of the stall. Seizing the arm to which the offending hand was attached, he pushed it away, only forcing the hand further down by leverage. He froze, now afraid for his balls. She was paralyzed, her hand full of her CO's privates, beginning to hyperventilate at the horror of the situation. Incapable of moving now, they were both staring at the hand, then at each other, disbelief all over their faces. When she felt something moving and hardening under her fingers, her jaws dropped and she didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

"Er.. Carter... could you move your hand away.. please.." he managed to articulate rather high pitched.

Coming to her senses, she slid her hand up, over his belly, shoulder, and down his arm, settling it safely on his own hand. Neither of them was daring to breath after the commotion, then their eyes met... His were checking her lips too, his tongue sticking out rapidly to hydrate his own. Sam gulped. He straightened up from the wall, suddenly invading her personal space, his breath on her face. He closed his eyes to regain his composure, she closed hers with mortification and took a step back to allow him some room.

"You OK?" he asked softly. How could he? she thought. How could he make this about her, when she was the one who'd molested him? She took a couple of deep breaths before she could answer.

"Yes Sir.. Look I'm really sorry.."

"Ah! Don't!"

"But..!"

"Ah!" his forefinger under her nose. "Don't say it. We'll talk about it later. Let's be done here first.." he said, picking the bundle of straw up again, a turn of his head making her aware of Horatius on his way back, down the stable.

"Yes Sir" she complied obediently.

"Now help me with that, will you?" he said, offering her an armful of straw to spread on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**This happened in the last chapter**: Linked by their forearms, Sam and Jack had to find ways to coexist in each other's close proximity. Always having the other in their personal space turned out to be challenging and led to very -very- embarrassing situations.

.

Polydeus had been gone for several hours already, and Khastor was setting when they were finally done. Priam had been up to the domus and fetched clean tunics for them to change in, so they grabbed a piece of soap and walked down to the river to clean up. Neither of them knew how to begin this conversation, so they remained silent while walking. Once at the river though, the situation dictated that they removed their clothes to bath, and they weren't ready for that yet so they sat awkwardly on the bank, watching the water.

"Sir... I'm sorry.. It was completely inappropriate..."

"You didn't do it on purpose"

"No... but still.. It must have felt very invasive to you"

His eyebrows rose to his hair line.

"Invasive?!" She must be kidding, right? She had been grabbing his privates, for crying out loud! He began to laugh, she smiled timidly at first, but he was just laughing harder so she joined him until they were both having a fit of the giggles, tears running down their faces and rolling in the grass. After a while, the laughter died out and she realized she was the only one laughing. When she opened her eyes, she saw him, very close, very serious suddenly, and he was kissing her, with small kisses on her lips at first but when she didn't protest his kiss became hungry and thorough.

"Sir!" she said between two hard breaths.

"How deep do I have to kiss you before you can stop calling me that?" he grumbled.

"Jack.." she said softly. Content, he took her mouth again gently, tasting and caressing her with his lips.

Forehead to forehead, trying to get their breathing back, he rolled to the side, keeping his eyes on her at all time.

"Maybe we should wash up now" he suggested.

"Yeah"

They undressed quickly, Jack's eyes devouring her naked body, Sam unable to tear hers away from his very revealing crotch. Sheepishly, although a bit smug, he covered it with his hand and led her into the water.

Swimming wasn't easy with their arms linked, but they enjoyed the freshness of the water for a little while before they stepped out again to use the soap. The smell of manure didn't exactly go away with cold water only, and soaping each other between kisses was incredibly enticing. They walked back inside the river to rinse before they'd loose control of themselves, but helping each other to get rid of the soap was counter-acting the cooling effect of the river. Now with her forearm glued to Jack's shoulder to help him rinse his hair, Sam couldn't help but let her other hand reach for his nape and kiss him again. His arms encircled her, holding her close in the water, her legs climbing on their own to wound themselves around his waist, effectively trapping a throbbing part of his anatomy between them. Jack inhaled sharply but Sam kept on kissing him thoroughly, the delightful feeling of his length against her core arousing her tenfold.

"Sam.. Sam stop.." he begged.

"Why?" she asked between two kisses, not stopping at all.

"If we don't stop now... I don't think I'll be able to... later"

"Do you want to stop?"

"God no..! not really but.."

"Then don't" the hand in his hair directed him back to her mouth, and with a moan, he surrendered.

.

It was pitch dark when they slipped back to the domus. They dropped their soiled tunics into the household's laundry bin and stealthily joined their cell for some hours of sleep. The next morning they were sent to Dona Ophelia's room.

"Good morning Dona" they both saluted.

"Atalante, Jason, I'm glad to see you. Your condition is obviously quite challenging, I honestly don't know how you managed to clean the stables yesterday" Sam and Jack couldn't refrain a smug smile showing on their faces before they composed themselves again. "I must admit I was impressed with your persistence at completing your task no matter what" Ophelia went on "but that very condition should prove ideal for what I have in mind. Rheumatism have kept me awake most of the night, the cold season is on its way I'm afraid. Hadrian praised your massages Jason, and Atalante you have been instructed by Penelope and I've been satisfied with your service earlier. Now that you are four-handed, I rejoice at the opportunity of a massage on both sides at once" she smiled smartly.

"This sounds like a wonderful idea Dona. Would you like to take a bath first?" Sam inquired. Jack's eyes widened. He had no interest in assisting the Dona with her bath!

"Thank you Atalante, as I said, I've been awake most of the night and Penelope has helped me with a hot bath earlier today in the hope of easing the pain"

"Did it help?" Jack wanted to know.

"Some, but not quite as much as I had hoped"

"Maybe Kheiron knows of some herbs that could relieve you"

"I will have him sent to me when he returns" Ophelia approved. "He left to the temple of Hera for some days. He has a love of ancient texts and learns much from the rolls kept in the library" she said, lying face down on the massage table. On each side of her, Jack and Sam exchanged a knowing look. No doubt they would find Daniel in good company when they would arrive at the temple later that day! Dipping their fingers in warm oil, they began to massage the old lady, Jack following Sam's lead on how to carefully massage her painful joints.

Dona Ophelia was so satisfied with their services that she required their help every morning the following days. Hadrian hearing his wife praising them, decided to include a massage by his servants as part of his morning routine. When Sam and Jack were done there, they usually took a little collation before they went to the stables to help Horatius feeding the horses, then they walked down to the city, holding hands, and worked at the temple during the warm hours of the day. As their last chore, they cleaned the stables before they could bath in the river and have some time for themselves.

.

They couldn't help but notice that the force holding them linked like magnets was growing weaker by the day, only to be replaced by a growing need for each other's presence and touch. One day they realized the magnetic force was completely gone, and although it was so much more convenient, they came to miss it and yearn for the other when they were separated. Although unsure of what the issue had been, both Hadrian and Vesta insisted this had been Hera's way to help them overcoming a struggle in their married life. Jack had only rolled his eyes and refused to discuss the subject further, and Sam was too happy about the present situation to care about the whys and the hows. She hid her smile by returning her attention to the crystals she had been calibrating for a new medicinal device she was working on together with Kheiron and Hadrian. Jack excused himself and left. Free from slavery and their little problem with the link finally solved, they came to realize that they would soon be able to leave and go back home. They had saved all their wages to free Daniel, so they had agreed Jack would visit Teal'c at the gladiator school and see how long it would take before the jaffa would be able to buy his own freedom.

But he was soon back at the temple, clearly unhappy.

"What happened?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Teal'c's not here! Apparently he is so famous now that he is fighting in the neighboring city. He's been gone for two weeks!"

"Wow... that's a long time! Did they say when he'd be back?"

"Any day now... If he doesn't get himself killed by the other guys' champion that is"

"I'm sure Teal'c can take care of himself, he's won all his combats so far"

"That's because no one was strong enough to beat him here. And that's why they took him to the other city. Their champion is some super-strong guy... He's famous in the whole area! I just hope it's not an unas!"

"God.. I hope Teal'c will be fine"

"Yeah, me too.."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**WARNING: this chapter is a rough one. If you don't like that, just wait for chapter 17, you'll understand what happened without having to read the details. **

**This happened in the last chapter**: Sam and Jack's invasion of each other's personal space had been very challenging, until the tension dissolved and they fell into each other's arms. A wish and need for each other's company has replaced the magnetic link between their bodies. Realizing they would soon be able to leave Herapolis, Jack tried to visit Teal'c but found out that their friend had been sent to fight in the neighboring city.

.

"I find it very odd that those people have so advanced technology and yet, use it so little in their everyday life" Jack said on their way back to the domus that evening. "Take Horatius for example, he's been wobbling on crutches since we arrived and has only been able to walk without them for a few days but he's still limping. Why didn't they take him to the temple to be healed by all the doohickeys there? They have everything they need to fix him like.. that!" Jack said, snapping his fingers. "I'm sure it's not a question of money or of Horatius' value to the domain. He's worth more than me and still, they called her for me when I needed medical care"

"You were going to die Jack! She was called in as a last resort"

"Still doesn't explain why they are willing to let the guy deal with the pain for so long"

"Maybe it was his choice? You should ask him"

"I sure will. Hey! Look out!"

Four horses pulling a racing cart passed them in full galop and nearly mauled them down.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack shouted after them.

"Look! It's one of those electromagnetic carts like the one Hadrian has. They are stopping"

The coachman was turning his horses around, the racing cart suspended in the air behind them.

"Take them!" the owner instructed the couple of guards standing at the back of the cart.

"Crap! It's Palma! Run Sam!" Grabbing her hand, he dragged her through the bushes on the side of the road, hoping to reach the dense vegetation further away where the horses wouldn't be able to follow. But the horses were already on their left flank. The guard on the left of the cart jumped ahead and nudged the cart to the right. Sam was hit and rolled under it. Jack didn't have time to react. He was already eating dust, the other guard on his back. Soon, both guards had him secured, and the coachman had Sam. Climbing down from his cart, Palma took a moment to savor his victory, then walked up to his preys, rubbing his hands in glee.

"Finally. Finally I can have my revenge on you two, filthy slaves!"

The two officers' glares were provoking. He wanted to see submission, fear.. testimonies of his power, his strength. It excited him, and those two were denying him the pleasure! He felt anger seize him. Anger at the slave who had snatched the female away from his lust. Anger at the nobody who had marked him, Palma, with a torch. Anger at the dirty cockroach who had kept glaring at him under the whip. There he was, on his knees in the dust in front of him. There.. arms painfully locked up his back and still, glaring. Howling in rage, Palma kicked the slave in the face, placing two blows of his heel in his ribs for good measure. Finally the glare was gone. Finally he was down, screaming in pain, wavering under Palma's might! The female was calling for him, terror in her voice. Ah... That was music to his ears. Now he was feeling good, ecstasy was near. The male collapsed, Palma contemplated him with a satisfied smiled, but he had lost all interest now that he had passed out. Palma turned around. The female was still calling for the pitiful heap behind him, but she must have sensed his eyes on her, and his lust. She was now looking at him and... yes... fear now... good! His smile widen, showing teeth.

The coachman was waiting for a hint. He had done this so many times already. Grabbing women, throwing them down, holding them while the master was having his wicked way with them.. He knew the drill. And right he was, a light nod was all he needed. He forced her down, although she was strong, offering an unexpected resistance, she nearly escaped his grip but he was stronger in the end, and down she went. The master knelt on her thighs, just over the knees, she didn't have a chance. Then he, coachman, would straighten her arms over her head and keep them down until the master was done. Easy. Disgusting. But that's just how it was. The master groped her through her tunic. She screamed. No! No! she said. Like the master would stop just because she didn't want him to.. Poor thing didn't realize that she was just spurring him on. He loved terror in a woman's voice. There.. he had ripped the front of her tunic. She was beautiful. Her face, eyes, her breasts. The master smiled viciously, his hands on her chest, slowly to let her feel his touch, to mark her forever. Down her belly, the tunic wasn't ripped there and he had to lift his hand over it to grab her loincloth. A forceful tug, he snatched the garment away and watched. She was totally exposed now, the runs of her tunic pooling at her belt. She was screaming, still struggling to try and free herself. He burst out laughing, sending a cold shiver down the coachman's spine. His hand was creeping between her legs now, and the coachman didn't need to watch. Her screams turned to shrieks when the greedy fingers violated her. Palma was grunting with delight, smacking his lips in expectation of more. He straightened up on his knees to remove his own undergarment. His ugly member was barely erected. He had done that so often, the stimulation wasn't enough to fully arouse him anymore. Palma grabbed his cock and stroke himself, watching the fear, pain and disgust on her face. She didn't say anything but he suddenly slapped her. Probably thought she was mocking him...

He ordered the guards to rouse the man and make him watch. When he came to, one of the guys grabbed the hair on the top of his head to force his face up. The poor man's nose was dripping blood and his left eye was so swollen he couldn't open it. But the other eye saw. He struggled to free himself from the arm-locks, screaming her name. She screamed his, they were desperate and Palma was glowing in delight, his cock soon ready to impale her.

"Release my friends immediately, or I will kill this man" a deep voice interrupted. A very large, dark-skinned man, was standing behind Palma. He was magnificent! A golden helmet with a pony-tail of dark hair on the top, a red mantel, a leather ruff covering his shoulders over a delicately chiseled breastplate. He was wearing a leather shirt and sandals with adorned shin guards. To complete the powerful picture, he was holding a dagger at Palma's throat. Palma's jaws had dropped and no one could tell if it was from the surprise or from the affront of being interrupted. The coachman released Sam at once and jumped to his feet. The large man was, after all, just in front of him. The two others were hesitating. Maybe they could use the man in their grip as hostage.. but when the large man looked at them, they decided their loyalty to Palma didn't imply fighting against all odds. They threw Jack in front of them and ran away, the coachman on their heals. Grunting in pain, Jack pushed himself from the ground to try and get up but a rush of blood ran from his nose and he chose to walk on his knees, helping himself with one hand to scramble toward Sam, who was crawling to him. She grabbed his tunic and hold on to him for dear life. He engulfed her in a fierce hug with one arm, the other hanging limp at his side, shoulder dislocated. His good hand went to hold the back of her head against his chest where she was now trying to hold her sobs at bay.

"Teal'c! Look out!" Jack suddenly shouted. Palma had managed to get hold of his own dagger and was turning around to stab Teal'c in the stomach. Seconds later, he was lying in the dust, Teal'c's dagger down his throat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**This happened in the last chapter:** On their way back to the domus, Jack and Sam are attacked by Palma and his guards. Jack is violently beaten and Palma was about to rape Sam when Teal'c showed up at the last moment and killed their torturer.

.

"Teal'c! You OK?!" both Sam worried.

"I am fine. The dagger didn't entail the material of my breastplate" he said, removing his mantel to gently cover her with it.

"Thanks" she said softly. She settled closer to Jack, bumping her shoulder under his left, limp arm.

"God!" he cried. He was very pale and limp, trying to hold himself up but about to pass out.

"Jack!"

"I believe O'Neill is in urgent need of medical attention"

"Oh my god! We need to take him back to the temple asap!"

"This vehicle will take us there swiftly" Teal'c ran to the horses and led them back to his friends, helping them in the cart. Upon reflection, Teal'c also lifted Palma's body inside to deliver him to the authorities, then he climbed on the coachman's seat and pointed the horses in the correct direction. It was lucky that the cart was floating on an air cushion, so they didn't suffer from the usual bumps in the road, despite the alluring speed of the horses. Once at the temple, Teal'c helped his friends climb down and shouted for help as soon as they were inside. Alba met them and immediately sent for the priestess and Kheiron, who happened to still be there. Meanwhile Jack was leaning heavily on Sam, trying to walk to the medical lab but darkness was invading his mind.

"Guys.. I'm gonna pass out..." he warned. Teal'c immediately bent in front of him, catching his body softly in a fireman grip, and followed Sam who led the way.

"By Hera!" the priestess exclaimed when she saw them. "What happened?!"

"We were attacked" Sam shortly explained, tightening Teal'c's mantel around her body. "Can you help him?" Kheiron and Hadrian came in almost running, followed by Daniel, Alba, Arachne and Tiber.

"What happened!?" Daniel worried. Jack was lying on the stone table in the center of the room, his face unrecognizable with a bloody nose crushed in and the left eye black and swollen. His left shoulder had a sick shape, obviously dislocated, and he was covered in a scaring amount of blood. Sam didn't even acknowledge Daniel, she had eyes only for Jack, which had Daniel's anxiety go up a notch. He then noticed her own state, disheveled, bruised, almost naked, wrapped up in a red sheet, trembling with every limb. He led her to a bench and made her sit down.

"Sam.. what happened? Sam?" he repeated softly. Tearing her eyes from Jack, she seemed to realize Daniel was there and looked up, her face bathed in tears, lips trembling, barely holding out. For once, Daniel took a line of Jack's book, engulfing her in a bear hug where she finally let it out.

Meanwhile, Kheiron and Vesta were busy with Jack.

"If the blow in his face had been only slightly craftier, his nose would have been forced through his skull into his brain. We will have to be very careful if we are to save him" Kheiron stated.

"Should we deal with the shoulder first? That dislocation can't be good on his joints, but I don't think he will have sequels if we don't wait too long" Hadrian supplied.

"Tiber will help setting the shoulder while I prepare my instruments for the nose. Arachne, Linus is taking care of Atalante, you will assist me"

"May I be of assistance?" Teal'c inquired.

"Ajax, why are you here?" Kheiron wondered.

"These people are my friends" Teal'c explained.

"Really? Well, it doesn't matter, you are strong, you can help Tiber" While Tiber was holding Jack's chest on place, Teal'c was following Kheiron's instructions, slowly pulling the arm into position. Sam was watching from the side of the room. Jack's face bloody and swollen, his shoulder deforming under the pull. She ran outside when she fell bile rise to her throat.

.

A plop was heard and the shoulder looked normal again. The arm was bandaged to his torso, keeping it in place.

"It is luck that he has passed out. This operation is extremely painful..." the priestess pondered. "We have to pull the bones out of his skull and back to their place before we can deal with the flesh wounds. Arachne, we will need the pump and the extractor. The bones of the nose are thin and fragile, we have to find the correct calibration first"

Meanwhile, Alba had fetched a clean tunic for Sam to wear, trying to encourage her to follow and change but Sam had returned to the room and didn't want to leave Jack.

"Look Sam, the calibrating part is very tricky, you've got plenty of time" Daniel gently said. "Do you want me to come with?" Sam was about to refuse, but she was in shock and needed his reassurance. Both Daniel and Alba followed her to the bath room where Hera's servants cleaned and purified themselves before rituals. A warm bath was waiting, Sam lowered herself in the water with some apprehension.. She was sore from Palma's actions, the heat would sting... But she so wanted to disinfect every millimeter of the skin he had soiled with his touch! Soon she was scrubbing herself with a rage. Alba sent a knowing look to Daniel, and she could see that he too now understood what must have happened.

.

When Sam and Daniel came back to the room, the priestess was removing a mask from Jack's face, his nose looking much better already. Daniel let out a sigh, he was relieved Sam hadn't witnessed the procedure of rebuilding Jack's nose, which basically consisted in sucking the bones up from the back of his face... Arachne was covering Jack's face with a red cloth and she lighted the censers while Vesta fetched the wand to repair the bruised flesh.

Now that she knew what was about to happen, Sam was watching with fascination, free from the frustration she had felt when she had seen this ritual the first time. The wand was caressing and glowing as it went, and she knew it was healing Jack. Tears were running freely down her face. Daniel's arm around her waist and Teal'c's securely over her shoulders, she finally felt safe.

When it was all over, the red cloth was removed to be ritually burned. Jack, looking like himself again, was moved to a gurney and Alba led the way to a room nearby. He was in for a rough night and would be better off at the temple.

Sam was about to follow when she was interrupted.

"Atalante! Wait a moment please" Vesta called. Arachne had packed the instruments back where they belonged, and the priestess was resting on a chair, clearly exhausted. Sam was eager to join Jack and make sure he was OK.

"What can I do for you Vesta?" she asked impatiently.

"I would like to examine you"

"There is no need! I'm fine!" Sam didn't have time for that, and to be honest, the thought of having anyone touching her right now filled her with terror.

"You are certainly not fine Atalante" the priestess said softly. "Palma was renown around here for... exactly what he did to you" Sam closed her eyes in disgust. "You are not the first one, although you are the last one, thanks to your friend Ajax"

"Yeah.. there's that"

"Let me help you, as I helped Jason. His wounds were severe, but flesh is easy to heal. Your wounds may not be of the same nature, but they need to be dealt with anyway before they sink too deep in your mind and cripple you"

"PTSD... And how do you propose to do that?" Sam asked, defiant.

"We have rituals, and technology, as you know"

"Somehow, I don't think they'll help me.." Sam said, already on her way out.

"Atalante! Let me be the judge of that" The formulation was so close to the way Janet ordered people around in her infirmary that Sam felt compelled to obey. She lowered herself on the table Jack had occupied just moments before, ready to bolt at the first physical contact. Vesta moved some sort of machine to the head of the table. It was a large circular device with lights glittering inside. The priestess gave it a nudge and it moved slowly down the table on its own, scanning Sam's body as it hovered over her, reminding her of the MRI scanners back home. After a first passage, the device stopped by her feet and reversed up her legs, until it stopped over her pelvis area, suddenly glowing a warm orange light.

"Try to relax. It is healing your flesh wounds"

"Yeah, I can feel that actually... Prickling.."

"That is all you will feel Atalante, try to relax"

"Good..."

After a while, the glow fainted and the circle resumed its slow motion up Sam's body, and she was waiting for it to station at the end of the table to get up and join Jack. But the circle stopped over her head and began to glow again, this time emitting soft sparkles like so many small stars.

"Why is it doing that? Is there a malfunction or something" she worried.

"All is well Atalante. It will help you deal with the trauma. You will not forget, but the horror of the ordeal will not feel as overwhelming anymore"

"Really? It can do that?"

"The mind is a strange thing Atalante. It is very strong and although it follows some common patterns the way machines do, there are many things only the gods understand. This device is not as powerful as the Wand of Hera, and you will probably not heal completely the way your body has, but this will help"

"Good enough" Sam said, relaxing a little bit under the care of the stars-shower.

.

Teal'c took his leave once Jack was safely in his room. As he stepped out of the temple, he had the surprise to find a crowd in front of the temple. He had forgotten all about Palma's body in the cart... The legion was standing watch around the vehicle, preventing people from approaching too close. Undisturbed, Teal'c walked to the officer in charge.

"I wish to report for the death of this man"

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Ajax in this city. I killed this man"

"You are under arrest, you will follow me to the city council"

"I will follow you to this council, but I killed this man honorably and will not submit to any form for arrest"

"How can you kill a citizen such as Palma honorably with a dagger down his throat?"

"He was molesting my friends. I pointed my dagger at him to make him and his guards release them. The guards ran off. This man attempted to stab me. I killed him defending myself. Had I murdered him, I would have let him rot where he fell. I wish to return his body to his family so they can mourn him properly and give him a decent burial" he explained, ending his description with a little bow of the head.

"Hmm" the officer grunted. "I doubt very much his family will mourn him. I still have to take you to the council. Do you have witnesses of what you say?"

"I do. The three servants of this man were present and were assisting their master into molesting my friends. However, they ran away before this man attacked me and was killed. My friends witnessed my actions but they have been brutally abused and are in no shape to submit to questioning at the present time"

"Fine. The hour is late, we will summon you in the morning, Ajax the gladiator"

Teal'c bowed and returned to the gladiators' school, while the legion took Palma's body to his domain.

.

"How is he?" Sam asked as soon as she entered the room where Jack was resting.

"Aah.." Daniel trailed on. "He's just had a fit of... well.. vomit.. but in the whole scheme of things, he's getting better!"

"Talk for yourself" Jack weakly complained from the bed.

"Jack, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck..?"

"Good" she smiled. He glared at her. "You know, you look much better than last time already"

"Last time his wounds had been infected for quite a while, this should heal much faster"

"Yeah.. You're not the guy retching with a broken rib here"

"Your rib is broken?" Sam worried.

"Bruised.. whatever. It hurts. Why didn't they fix it while they were at it?"

"It's not life-threatening Jack. I know the pain is bad, but it will heal itself eventually"

"So?"

"It's too demanding on Vesta to heal minor wounds like that. She only deals with the bad ones"

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered.

"Each time she heals someone using the wand, her life-span is reduced with a few years.."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"Well, she says it's the price for serving the goddess. If I understand this right, she uses her own vital energy to power the devices she uses.. I could have got that wrong, it was kind of complicated when Hadrian explained it"

"Like a goa'uld healing device you mean? Why don't they use naquadah? It's everywhere!"

"I haven't seen anything resembling a naquadah generator here, have you?"

"You are right.. they use it only as building material. Crystals then?"

"Aren't they in short supply? They aren't that powerful either.. something with purity I think"

"Yeah, I suppose they are.. I think we'd have better chances with a naquadah generator"

"It actually sounds like a good idea Sam, we should mention it to Vesta!"

"Yeah.. so she could heal my rib and Horatius' foot" He turned to Sam, reaching for her hand "What about you? How are you.. you know.."

"I'm fine, Vesta took care of me"

"She did? How.."

"There is a round device, scanner-like.. can take flesh-bruises and well.. the other.."

"The other?!"

"It kind of helps with PTSD.."

"It does? Wow! That's great!"

"Yeah.. It's not as thorough as the wand, it's crystal-driven... but it eases the process.. she said.."

"I'm glad" Jack said gravely. "You'll probably have enough to deal with anyway"

"Yeah, what happened out there anyway?"

"Daniel.." Jack warned.

"Sorry.. I'm just concerned"

"We know Daniel.. It's just a little too fresh to tell you right now, OK?" Sam supplied gently.

"OK.. But if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Daniel"

"Hey, here's a thought: How can Vesta handle the wand if it's based on the same technology than a goa'uld healing device?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel inquired.

"That to handle the healing device you need to have, or have had, a snake in your head. Is she a goa'uld or not!?"

"I've never thought about that. That's a good question actually!"

"Why thanks Daniel. I'm glad I can be of assistance"

"I don't know Sir.. Jack.." Sam smiled sheepishly at the offended look he had sent her way "I didn't sense anything in her presence, but... the rooms here are full of devices made of naquadah so..

"So.. maybe you should keep your eyes open next time she's around"

"I will"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**This happened in the last chapter**: Teal'c has taken his friends to the temple to get help. The priestess and Kheiron were able to heal Jack and help Sam. As they rest in their room, they come to wonder about how Vesta is able to power the healing devices...

.

"God I hate puking with a broken rib!" Jack said, rinsing his mouth with a glass of mint.

"Bruised.."

"Whatever. It hurts all the same" he grumbled, crawling back to the bed.

"I know. I wish I could do something.."

"Yeah.. sorry for being an old fart. I was never good at dealing with brok.. bruised ribs.."

"I know it hurts"

"You could kiss it better" he smiled suggestively.

"Er.. I.." To his surprise, she took a step back and looked genuinely scared.

"Damn! I'm sorry Sam.. I didn't mean to... I'm a complete idiot!"

"No.. sorry, I don't know what came over me, I.."

"Oh come on Sam, you've just been abused, you have every right to.."

"It's just.. Not with you. I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me, I love you"

"Now see, that proves you aren't in your right mind"

"Idiot" she smiled and leaned toward him for a light kiss.

"Hey! I take offense of that!" he complained.

"So kiss me" and he did. Long and slow turning into passionate, until they had to break up for air.

"Too bad you have a broken rib" Sam breathed suggestively.

"It's barely bruised!" he said with a hint of hope. She laughed and got up from the bed.

"You should try and eat something, it would help your stomach settle"

"So I'd have some real food to vomit next time you mean?"

"It would help your system come back on track"

"Because I'm sidetracked?"

"You sure sound like yourself again. Here, have some soup"

Jack stirred his spoon around with obvious disgust. "That's veggies. They are cold. And floppy" he added, lifting a spoon of the offending greens.

"That's better than the alternative"

"What's the alternative?" he wanted to know.

"Non-existent cake" she answered innocently.

"You are mean..." he said, lifting the spoon to his mouth.

"But you love me, right?" she smiled.

"How do you want me to stay mad at you when you're doing that?" he grumbled over his food.

"You have no idea how much this turns me on!" she exclaimed.

"He?! What?" he replied astonished.

"When you are being pure Jack O'Neill like that" she purred, lowering herself back on the bed.

"Oh. That.. Good to know" he smirked.

"Yesss, that" she said before kissing him. "You taste of floppy veggies you know?"

"That's what you get for making me eat them"

.

First thing next morning, Teal'c stopped by the temple to check on his friends. Seeing him walk in as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Jack got suspicious and had a glance at his ankle.

"Teal'c!? Where is your ring?"

"I do not wear such a ring anymore O'Neill. It has been removed just prior to my trip to the city of Zeus"

"The city of Zeus? What's it called? Zeusopolis? Zeusena?"

"It is called the city of Zeus" Teal'c stated deadpan.

"That's wonderful Teal'c, that means you are free and we can combine our savings to buy Daniel's freedom now!" Sam rejoiced.

"Yeah, about that, d'you think we'll get paid while we are on sick-leave?" Jack inquired.

"I'll go back to work today" she informed. "But you should take it easy for a few more days"

"Owsh... I don't know about that. I'm sure I can find something useful to do" Jack said. "The faster we gather the sum, the faster we can get out of here. Teal'c, how much do you have?"

"I only have the wages from my combats in the city of Zeus. I will earn more in a few days though"

"You don't have a full-time job? Hey, maybe you could get part-time at Hadrian! Let's go ask him!"

"I can not come with you this morning O'Neill, I am awaited at the city council to justify of the death of your attacker"

"Oh.. Are you in trouble?"

"I do not believe so. As I understood from the commanding officer last night, that man was renown for his brutality and will not be missed"

"He had it coming, that's for sure. What I don't get is that everybody knew what a smarmy-over-the-top-cliché of a sadistic pervert he was, and no one even tried to stop him! I don't get it!?"

"As I understand it, his grand-father was one of the key-elements to the peace and prosperity the city has enjoyed those past forty years" Daniel explained. "He established the harbor, developed the defense system around the city, encouraged trade instead of war with their neighbors.. he was a powerful and highly respected figure. His son inherited the position, and Palma after him"

"Yeah so he just been waited on hand and foot.. What kind of a system is that?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Er.. Jack... That's probably something they took with them from Earth.."

"They did?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh.. yeah. You're right.. Bad system nonetheless"

"Indeed" Teal'c concurred.

"Anyway! I'm coming with you Teal'c. See you later Sam" Jack concluded.

"Maybe I should come too?" she hesitantly offered.

"I do not believe your testimony will be required, Major Carter. The officer was well acquainted with the reputation of this man"

"Sam, I don't think it's a good idea. The council is probably run by some misogynist old farts. We don't want you to explain what happened and have them ask why this was a problem, do we?"

"You really think they'd do that?" Daniel stepped in, indignant.

"That wouldn't surprise me a bit"

"Then I'll definitely come with you!" Sam stated resolutely.

"Oh are they gonna get!" Jack whispered gleefully to Daniel when she was out of earshot.

.

"That went well.." stated Jack as they walked out of the city council.

"You can say that again!" Sam added smugly.

The meeting had gone over all expectations. First of all, they had been surprised to find that three women were sitting in the council together with five men, two of them quite young. The three members of SG-1 had been interrogated separately, with the utmost respect toward Sam, which had surprised even Daniel, who had been sitting in the public. The biggest surprise for SG-1 had probably been when a woman from the crowd had bravely stepped forward and told about her own encounter with Palma. Another, then another, in the end no less than twelve women had stepped forward and told of similar attacks from both Palma and others. The council had announced that they would call in to a special audience where the problem would be addressed and measures would be taken to secure the area in the future.

Teal'c's action had been deemed legitimate, any charge against him dropped, and both Sam and Jack would receive compensation for the damage they had suffered. The temple would also receive generous offerings as a compensation for the care Vesta had given them.

"That means we can go home soon, right? With the money you'll get you'll probably be able to pay me out of the temple!" Daniel pondered.

"That's if they give us money as a compensation. What if they give us a fruit-basket?" Jack pondered.

"I propose we inquire of the price for Daniel Jackson at the temple as soon as we return"

"Good idea Teal'c. I would also like you to check if you feel naquadah in Vesta. I think you might be more sensitive to that than I am" Sam added. Teal'c bowed in agreement. "Anyway, I'd like to talk to her about a naquadah reactor"

.

They were nearing the arena and the slave market. Feeling bad for the new lot on display, the four friends couldn't help but cast a glance at them, remembering the day they were standing there as if it was yesterday.

"Hey, look at that guy!" Jack was pointing at a short but muscular and very naked man at the end of the row. "He looks like... Morrison?! Dave Morrison?!" The man lifted his head and searched for the man calling his name but he couldn't make him, since he was dressed as the local and blended with the crowd.

"Morrison? Is that you?" Jack asked, coming closer.

"O'Neill? What are you doing here!?" Morrison exclaimed, disbelief all over his face. Soon the three other members of his team were joining him and talking all at the same time, happy to have found SG-1 but frustrated and scared of being sold like cattle. Alarmed by the tumult, the guards were soon intervening, pushing SG-3 back into the ranks of slaves, ordering SG-1 to back off and wait for the sale to begin, everyone protesting and resisting the guards. Soon the legion was called in to help and SG-1 were taken away.

"For crying out loud! Those people are our friends!" Jack argued despite having a legionnaire holding him at the point of his javelin.

"Please, you must release them!" Sam tried.

"You can't sell them! They are no slaves! They are free men" Daniel explained.

"I wish to speak to your commanding officer" Teal'c demanded.

The officer Teal'c had spoken to the night before recognized him and listened to their explanation.

"There is nothing I can do for you, Ajax the gladiator. You know this is how slave-trade works. If you wish to buy your friends back, I can have a word with the quaestor to have him reserve them for you, but it is the best I can do"

"We don't have money to buy them! We already have him to buy back!" Jack yelled in frustration, pointing at Daniel.

"Then I am sorry"

"Oh come on! You can't go and capture people to enslave them like that! There must be something we can do!"

"If they have been captured and sold more than three times already, they can address a complaint to the city council"

"They have not" Teal'c stated gravely.

"Then they will have to serve until they can buy their own freedom, as you did yourself"

"Maybe I've got an idea" Sam said. "Can you give me an hour?"

"I will ask the quaestor to hold them for you for an hour, but I will not be able to prevent their sale beyond that if someone wants to buy them"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**This happened in the last chapter**: Teal'c's meeting with the city council went so well that SG-1 had been promised compensation for their torments. On their way back to the temple, they were already rejoicing over the thought of buying Daniel free and go home, when they stumbled upon SG-3 at the slave market.

.

"Vesta, I must talk to you. Can you give me a moment!?" The priestess left the crystals she was studying through a magnifying glass.

Sam explained the situation with SG-3., and the need to help them out of the situation before they were sold as slaves.

"I can not use the temple's resources for this endeavor Atalante, I am sorry"

"Right.. I didn't think you would, but then, Daniel.. Linus explained yesterday that using the wand and several other devices require huge sacrifices from you, am I correct?"

"You are"

"What if I could find a way to avoid that, and power the devices from another source?"

"How could you do such a thing? Hera powers the devices through my arm, I don't think any other way would be possible"

"I could try. I have done it before, but I'll need to understand how you are able to power them by yourself first..."

Teal'c had slowly approached the two women as they talked together. "I believe this woman is a goa'uld Major Carter" he stated. All eyes turned to him, then to the priestess. Instead of the flashing eyes and fits of anger they were expecting, Vesta remained calm, trying to repress her amusement at the instinctive step they had taken backward as soon as the word "goa'uld" had been uttered.

"Both Atalante and Linus have worked at my side for many weeks, and I have saved Jason's life twice in that time. Have I given you any reason to fear me?"

"Well no.. but that was before we knew you were a goa'uld!"

"I am not. I only serve Hera"

"Then how can you power your doohickeys?" Jack challenged her.

"I do not know what it is you are talking about...?"

"Your instruments Vesta, the devices" Daniel translated.

"Ah.. it needs.. concentration, practice.."

"So what you say is that with the proper training, anyone could do the same?"

"No! Of course not" Vesta nearly rolled her eyes at the naivety of such a statement. "I have been blessed by Hera and my power was given by her"

"Hera's been here? When? She's a goa'uld, right?" Jack continued.

"She was here. Many years ago, for my initiation. She is indeed a goddess of great power, which she shares with her highest servants"

"Shares? What do you mean? Goa'ulds don't share anything!"

"I can not reveal the secrets of initiation to profanes!" Vesta protested. Before Jack could say something profoundly insulting, Sam intervened.

"It is important that we know where the energy comes from. Please!"

Vesta scrutinized each of them for long minutes. Linus and Atalante's expressions were expectant, almost begging for an answer. Ajax was focused but impassive. Jason had also schooled his features but the fire in his eyes was still signaling that he was on alert. Deciding that she could trust them, she sighed.

"Fine. I will tell you. During the rituals of initiation, a part of the goddess was given to me in the form of one of her children"

"You got a snake in your head and you say you are not a goa'uld!?" Jack exploded.

"Please let me finish" the priestess scolded. "The children she gifts her priests and priestesses with do not contain the full knowledge of the gods. She only gives them the memories we need to serve her"

"Is that possible Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"It is indeed possible. The knowledge imparted upon her young by a queen is done so voluntarily, and she can choose to transmit only small amounts of information. Shanok, in her duties as a jaffa priestess, would sometimes carry such symbiotes to maturity. If they are implanted before maturity, they do not develop a distinct personality and they would not be able to take over the host. Vesta is therefore correct when she says she is not a goa'uld"

"OK so you are implanted with a goa'uld but you are not a goa'uld?!" Jack was confused.

"I am serving as an intermediate between the people and the goddess yes, and my life span is longer than that of a human being, but because I am not a god and don't have access to a sarcophagus, my life is shortened each time I use the devices"

"The point is, the naquadah in your blood is allowing you to do that. And I have no idea how to power those devices with a naquadah generator!" Sam despaired.

"Wouldn't it be possible to use crystals the same way goa'ulds power their ships?" Teal'c asked.

"We were actually discussing that after you left yesterday Teal'c, Sam says the crystals on this planet are in short supplies and of poor quality" Daniel informed.

"Hey, here's an idea! Why don't you trade through the stargate?"

"What is a stargate?" Vesta asked.

"A chapa'ai" Teal'c answered.

"We haven't used the chapa'ai for a very long time. It is too far from the city and the knowledge of how to use it has been lost"

"We could provide you with that...

"We know of worlds with pure, powerful crystals, who'd be happy to trade them for naquadah!"

"Is this possible?!" Vesta eagerly asked.

"It is" Jack smiled.

.

A file of legionnaires and horse-drawn carts, both traditional and electromagnetic ones, were leaving the city to the stargate. In the carts, a couple of city representatives, Hadrian and a sample of naquadah were accompanying SG-1 and 3. The members of SG-3, finally free after Daniel had exchanged them against an I.O.U. from the temple, were telling SG-1 of the many trips they had taken to this planet to try and find them. On their second trip, they had stayed for some days in the fortified town of Kolkos, but couldn't get any clue on SG-1 there so they had aborted the mission. Luckily on their way back to the gate, they had found the weapons and clothes with SG-1's badges on, so they were certain they were on the right track. Nonetheless, Hammond had received orders to declare them MIA and cease the search three weeks ago, but neither he nor the other SG-teams had been ready to give up on them just yet. They had found ways to gate here from other planets, extending boring missions with a day or two to try and find them. SG-5 and -8 had also tried their luck but SG-5 had gated from another planet where they had been under fire, and a hard landing on the gate's stone stairs had resulted in Barlow breaking his arm, which forced them to gate back to Earth almost immediately, which SG-8 also did when they were attacked by the slave hunters upon arrival. That was how the SGC had gotten the hint that the members of SG-1 must have been taken prisoners further inside the country, and SG-3 had volunteered to venture further from the gate to try and find them. In doing so, they had been captured themselves, and the rest, SG-1 already knew.

"You are some stubborn son of a bitch!" Jack praised. "Lucky too... We haven't been to the slave market since we were sold ourselves, had you been there any other day, we would have missed you"

"Yeah.. somehow, it's not how I had imagined your rescue, guys" Morrison complained. "Stark-naked on a slave market..."

"Good enough Morrison, good enough" Jack smiled, patting the back of his friend's head.

.

"It's SG-3's IDC Sir" Walter announced.

"Open the iris"

"Yes Sir... No traveler Sir, radio-signal is coming through"

"Hello General! Long time no see!" a familiar voice said.

"Colonel O'Neill?! Is that you?"

"Yes Sir! SG-1 and 3 here, all sound and safe. We also have quite a large company visiting from town, who'd like to trade some naquadah for pure crystals. I believe the Tok'ra could be interested..."

"I'm sure they would Colonel. Does this mean you are taking guests with you?"

"Er.. No General, there are too many of them to fit in the gate room, and they don't want to let us go before a trade arrangement has been made. We kind of promised them we'd fix it for them so they'd give us SG-3 back Sir"

"Give you SG-3..? But wasn't it... Doesn't matter, I'm looking forward to hear all about this at the debriefing. We'll contact the Tok'ra and come back to you ASAP"

"Thank you General. O'Neill out"

.

Less than an hour later, three representatives of the Tok'ra were stepping out of the gate, presenting the representatives of Herapolis with a sample of crystals. Daniel helped settle an arrangement that would benefit both parts, and appointments were taken to settle the matter further later on. The people of Herapolis reassured that they would get what they were promised, released SG-3 and bade farewell to Hadrian and a legionnaire who would travel with the Tok'ra to have the naquadah analyzed.

"I have always loved to travel and meet new cultures" the old man rejoiced. "Thank you for this new trade opportunity and for this wonderful idea you had Atalante. I am sure this will benefit greatly to both our people. I hope you will not bear us a grudge for what happened to you here, and that you will visit again some time. I have been assured that the city will secure the road to this gate in the near future so that trade can happen safely"

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Hadrian. Say hi from us at home and take care of yourself" Jack smiled, holding the old man's forearms as the custom was. Sam gave him a hug when it was her turn to say good bye. She could never be thankful enough to this man for buying her and Jack in the first place and treating them decently. A shiver seized her at the thought of what their lives would have been with another owner...

.

Khastor was on its way down when the two SG-teams dialed back to Earth. When the joyful tumult their return had caused finally subsided, they were all sent to the infirmary for check-up, the debriefing being scheduled for the next morning. Janet was delighted to finally see them again. SG-3 were cleared to leave for the night, but SG-1 had to go through more thorough tests since they had been missing for so long. Sam was unusually quiet despite her joy at being back. Her team attributed it to fatigue and the counter-act of the stress they had been through these past days, but Jack had his eyes on her, noticing how she seemed more worried than sleepy. As soon as Janet was out of the room, he joined her on her bed.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"I'm fine"

"Don't.. do that! What's bothering you?" She didn't answer directly but lowered her eyes. Following her line of sight to her lap, he realized what she was looking at, and lifted his own wrist to settle their small tattoos side by side.

"I'll talk to Hammond as soon as we're finished here"

"And what will you say?"

"The truth"

"You can't do that! We'd be court-marshaled first thing in the morning!"

"Then I'll resign"

"Are you kidding?"

"You got a better idea?"

"We have to forget about it and go back to being Colonel and Major.. Sir"

"I asked for a good idea, not some insane... thing!" he said with a temper. "Unless that's what you really want?" he worried.

"You know I don't. But we don't have a choice here"

"I'll talk to Hammond"

"Jack!"

"Please"

"OK... but I'm coming with you"

"Fine" he smiled.

.

Freshly showered and dressed with new BDUs, Jack apprehensively knocked at the General's door.

"Come in... Ah Colonel! Major. It's good to have you back! Sit down, sit down.. What can I do for you?"

"Er.. It's... a little unusual Sir"

"See, while we were on the planet I helped design a device for the temple of Hera Sir. Hera is the goddess of.."

"We got married Sir" Jack interrupted.

"Excuse me?" both the General and Sam were looking at him in shock. Sam had definitely not been ready to spill the news so boldly.

"Yeah well... It is as Sam said... that device she worked on, they tested it on us, and we got hitched, literally, I tell you, our arms were glued for days. Anyway, we also got those little marks here, see? And that means we are married" he explained. The General was staring at him, obviously confused, so he looked at Sam for an explanation. Sheepishly, she shook her head to confirm what Jack had just said.

"You two are married?" They nodded. "On the planet?" Nodded again. "When did it happen?"

"Er.. that would be..." Jack checked with Sam "Two weeks ago? Yeah, two weeks"

"You are certain?"

"Yeah pretty sure, why?"

"Because you were both declared MIA three weeks ago. Which means you were not Major Carter's CO anymore, therefore this can't be seen as fraternization and there was nothing to prevent you from marrying each other" Hammond stated.

"What?" both officers said in chorus.

"Congratulations" the General smiled warmly.

"You are kidding right?"

"Absolutely not"

"That's great! I mean... wow.. that's just... great..." Jack looked at Sam, she looked at him, none of them knowing what to do next. They looked at Hammond, who had that fatherly smile of his, genuinely happy for them, so Jack opened his arms for her to join him in a fierce hug.

When they released each other, still glowing with happiness, Jack had something more to ask.

"Er Sir... About SG-1..."

"Married couples can serve together son, I don't see a problem with that, unless the dynamic of the team is altered by the new nature of your relationship"

"So we can just go back to work as before?"

"Basically yes. But the option of being reassigned to a new team remains open if any of you feels the need for it. I trust you to place your duty and the safety of the team above your personal feelings as you've done in the past"

"Yes Sir" both officers assured.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning then. I'm looking forward to a very interesting debriefing!" he dismissed them a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh man... I don't even want to think about the helluva report that's gonna be!"

"Hey.. it was worth it in the end, wasn't it?" Sam bumped his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that it was!" he smiled.

.

**THE END**

* * *

_I wish to thank all my readers and especially those of you who took the time to leave a review, it is greatly appreciated. _

_I'm glad you enjoyed the trip to Herapolis, please feel free to read my other stories too! _


End file.
